Awakening
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: Bonnie Bennett was a witch who died in the Salem witch trials. Nowadays she's resurrected by a dark coven that want to use her powers. She won't know it at first. Kai is part of this coven and will fall for her. Important: in this story Kai is a normal witch (not a siphon) with his own powers and not a sociopath.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Salem village, 1692

They were four like the riders of apocalypse. They stopped their horses in front a house and got down. They knocked on the door.

Maid : **she opened** Yes ?

One of the men : We're here for the slave Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie : I'm here **she showed up**

Same man : You're under arrest for the crime of witchcraft.

The maid looked down but stepped aside. She coudn't help her or she would get arrested too. They walked in and put chains around Bonnie's wrists. She didn't fight. Her coven needed protection. They left the house. One of them helped her on a horse and they rode towards the town jail. Once there they assigned her a cell. She wasn't alone. Two women were there in other cells. She recognized Melinda from the moon coven but the other girl was unknown. She was sure she was a witch though. Why else would she be here ? They looked scared.

Bonnie : **she smiled half-heartidly** It will be over soon.

She was right about that. The trial went fast and without surprise they were recognized guilty. Death sentence. The last night was excrutiating. You are never truely prepared to die. In the morning guards came to walk them to the stakes. They gave the women some water. They gulped it eagerly since they didn't have any since yesterday. This time their hands were tied behind their backs. They went inside and blinked because of the light. An angry and eager crowd was gathered. As the three witches passed among them, they yelled and threw things. The guards didn't stop them. They tied the women to the stakes and lit the fire. Smoke began to fill the air. Bonnie focused and muttered some words so they would fall asleep and not die painfully. Nothing happened. The water, she thought. They must have slipped something in it. She started to cough because of the smoke. It was the same for the two others. Then it all went pitch black.

Mystic Falls, nowadays

The big room was filled with witches. Candles everywhere. A man was tied in a corner. He looked terrified.

Joshua : Do you have all the ingredients ?

Kai : Yes. The dirt taken from a grave of a recent death under the moonlight, the bones of a nightbird and **he looked at the man**

Joshua : **he gave him a knife** Do it.

Kai grabbed it and walked to the man. He snapped his neck with magic killing him. He bent down and cut his throat. He gathered some of the dripping blood in a calice.

Joshua : The blood of an innocent **he took the calice and put it on a table with the rest of the ingredients**

Kai joined the circle and they started to chant. Louder and louder. A strong and invisible wind filled the room and blew the candles. A light went through the ceiling and went down slowly on the floor in the middle of the circle. The light changed into a human form. Naked, she was holding her knees against her chest sitting on the floor. Bonnie Bennett was back from the dead. She looked around slowly feeling so confused. A lot of people were in the room. Her head spinned a little. A middle aged woman broke from the circle and put a cover around the young witch. She helped her up. Bonnie stumbled because her legs were working for the first time again in centuries.

Joshua : Bring her in the room we prepared and take care of her, please.

Bonnie and the woman left.

Joshua : It was a success, everyone. Go get some rest.

They all left discussing and smiling.

Joshua : Good job, son.

Kai : Let's hope she still has her powers.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Mystic falls

Ruth (A/N : from Bitten if you watch the show) dropped on her knees.

Elena : Mom ?! **she was by her side in no time**

Ruth : **she took a harsh breath** Something big just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bonnie was taken care of. The woman got her clothes and helped her with that because the young witch looked puzzled. It was simple underwear, bra, a pair of jeans and a white tee-shirt but for a woman of the 17th century it was weird !

Woman : My name is Becca by the way.

Bonnie : I'm B-bonnie **she touched her throat, her voice was still hoarse**

Becca : I know.

Bonnie : **she cleared her throat** What year ?

Becca : 2015.

The witch gasped. She hadn't realized she had been dead for so long. Time passed differently in heaven.

Becca : Let me take care of your hair.

Bonnie : But it's fine.

Becca : I want to give it a modern twist. Sit.

Bonnie frowned but obeyed. The older woman grabbed a pair of scissors and started to work. She cut it shoulder lenght.

Bonnie : Women wear their hair like that in your century ?

Becca : Some **she smiled** It looks sweet on you.

Bonnie : I guess so **she looked at her reflection**

Becca : You should rest. I'll bring you food.

Bonnie nodded as Becca left. She didn't feel tired but she layed on the bed. She closed her eyes.

Later

She was staring at the plate. She knew it was holding food but she couldn't understand what it was. Damn modern times.

?: This sandwich won't bite you. Actually, you're supposed to do so.

She looked up. A young man was standing at her door. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes and light facial hair. In one word : handsome.

Bonnie : **she frowned** A what ?

?: A sandwich. Two slices of bread, ham, cheese and a bit of ketchup. Not poisoned at all, I swear.

Bonnie : How am I supposed to eat it ? I have no fork and knife.

?: Use your hands.

She grabbed the sandwich and took a bite.

?: So ?

Bonnie : **mouth full** Yum.

?: Told you so.

Bonnie : **she swallowed** I'm Bonnie.

?: I know, we all know. I'm Kai, the coven leader adoptive son.

Bonnie : Adoptive ?

Kai : My parents died when I was a baby.

Bonnie : Oh. My mom died when I was little.

They stayed silent for a minute.

Bonnie : Why ?

Kai : Why what ?

Bonnie : Why am I here, alive again ?

Kai : My father will tell you tomorrow.

Bonnie : Why not now ?

Kai : Because I'm giving you a tour of the house. Do you always ask that many questions ?

Bonnie : Only when I need answers.

Kai : All due in time. Finish your meal and then I'll show you the house.

He showed her the main rooms including the one where she came back.

Bonnie : A ritual room.

Kai : Yes. We have a garden if you want to see.

Bonnie : Sure.

They went there. It was made of a beautiful green grass, trees and a bench. Bonnie took of her shoes and walked on the soft grass. She was connecting with the nature. Kai looked amused.

Bonnie : You've never done that ?

Kai : No.

Bonnie : You should try sometimes **she smiled**

He smiled back because her joy was really contagious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile

Ruth : **she looked around her coven** As I told you, something happened and we need to find out what.

They agreed.

Ruth : Let's join.

They made a circle as the older witch sat in the middle. She closed her eyes and felt the power of the others. She taped into it to gather the information she needed. She saw their enemy coven working on a dark spell. Then a witch came back. She focused on her face and gasped. She went back in the present and gave the power back to her fellow witches. She didn't open her eyes yet because she had to reconnect her mind with her body.

Elena : Mom ? You ok ?

Ruth : **she opened her eyes** They brought her back.

Elena : Who ?

Ruth : Bonnie Bennett.

Elena : The Bonnie Bennett ? The witch that saved our ancestors in the Salem witch trials ?

Ruth : That one.

The witches started to talk among the group. They didn't know the rival coven had that much power.

The next day

Joshua : Bonnie Bennett, let me look at you.

Bonnie : Why was I resurrected ?

Joshua : Ah, straight to the point.

Bonnie : Please, answer me.

Joshua : You were the last Bennett witch and you died without any child. You deserved to live because you sacrified yourself.

Bonnie : Two other witches died with me. Yet you didn't bring them back.

Joshua : Honestly, I think you're a better asset. We can help you reach your full potential if you want.

Bonnie : I see.

A silence fell on them.

Bonnie : I want to go in town. See how much have changed even though I know I'm not in Salem.

Joshua : You can't go alone. Take Kai with you.

Bonnie : Fine.

Joshua : You're free to go now.

She left the room that was his office.

Kai : **he was leaning against the wall** How did it go ?

Bonnie : Good. He said I could go in town if you go with me.

Kai : Sure. Becca left this for you **a purple leather jacket appeared in his hands**

Bonnie : Thanks **she put it on**

Another jacket appeared on him.

Bonnie : You could have just walked and get it.

Kai : **he grinned** But it wouldn't be fun. Let's go.

She followed him outside. They took a pathway. At a moment she felt some kind of electricity.

Kai : Our defense barrier. It would magically ring if it's an intruder.

Bonnie : I know that type of spell. It was less powerful in my time.

Kai : Magic got stronger, just more hidden.

Bonnie nodded. They went on the streets. Kai was observing her. She was amazed by things that look so natural to him.

Bonnie : What's that ?

Kai : A car. People use it to go places.

Bonnie : But how does it work without horses ?

Kai : It's not magic if you're wondering. Just modern technology.

Bonnie : Technology again.

Kai : It's a big part of our lives now. Much more than ancient magic.

The young witch stared somewhere.

Kai : I should also tell you that slavery was abolished.

Bonnie : When ?

Kai : 1865.

Bonnie : We're all free and equal.

Kai : Yup.

Bonnie : It's amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They kept walking around.

Bonnie : That's the third coffee shop we're seeing.

Kai : Yeah, guess we're kinda worshipping coffee.

Bonnie : **she smiled amused** Kinda ?

Kai : Well, coffee had always been there for me, never left.

Bonnie : **she giggled** It's like you're in a relationship with that thing.

Kai : Laugh all you want. Do you want one ?

Bonnie : I don't know how it tastes like. Coffee was a rare product in my time and it wasn't for slaves.

Kai : Even more reason to have one. Let's go.

They went in a coffee shop. He ordered two coffees. One black for himself and one with cream and sugar for Bonnie.

Kai : To your first coffee **he took a sip**

She did the same but made a face because of the bitter taste.

Kai : You'll get use to it.

Bonnie : It tastes so bad !

Kai : And yet so many people are addicted to it.

They left the coffee shop.

Kai : You see the shop over there ?

She looked in the direction he was pointing. Finley's books.

Bonnie : Yeah.

Kai : This is where I work.

Bonnie : If you have a job, why are you spending time with me ?

Kai : Don't worry, I just took a few days off for the ritual and all.

Bonnie : Oh.

Kai : I love my work and it's also a good way to get magical grimoires.

Bonnie : It's interesting.

Kai : It's getting late, we should head home.

She nodded.

Elena was leaving her yoga class where she was teaching. She saw Bonnie from afar and stopped dead on her tracks. Was it her ? She squinted her eyes to focus on the young witch and recognized her from the descriptions she heard. She quickly said a cloaking spell and followed them.

Bonnie : I haven't been honest on something.

Kai : Yeah ?

Bonnie : I didn't tell your father that I didn't come back with my powers. I tried to use them yesterday but I couldn't.

His mouth went dry. It wasn't good news at all.

Bonnie : You're disappointed.

Before he could answer he felt something odd. Magic.

Kai : Come here **he cloaked them**

Elena turned the corner and frowned. She was sure they went that way. Before she could analyze the situation, a bucket appeared above her head and poured water on her. She gasped and her cloaking spell got cancelled. She was drenched from head to toes. She walked away cursing. When he was sure she wasn't there anymore, Kai uncloaked them.

Bonnie : Who was that witch ?

Kai : **he lied** I don't know. Let's go.

They left.

With Elena

She sneaked through the kitchen door.

Luke : **he looked up from his phone** Wow, Lena. You're all wet. Did you see a hot guy ?

Elena : Shut up, Luke. It's magical water, this is why I'm still not dry.

Luke : What did you do ?

Elena : I saw Bonnie and I tried to figure out where she was going.

Luke : Are you crazy ? You could have get killed !

Elena : Shhh, I don't want my mom to hear.

Luke : We agreed to wait.

Elena : Wait for what ? They can do whatever they want with her ! Use her powers or turn her bad or God knows what. I needed to do something !

Ruth : **she came in** For someone who didn't want me to hear, your voice is very loud.

Elena : **she looked down** Mom.

Ruth : You're very brave, Elena, but that was careless.

A/N : Luke and Kai are not related in that story


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile

Joshua : How was your afternoon ?

Kai : Good. She's very curious.

Joshua : So, it all went fine.

Kai : Actually...

Joshua : Yeah ?

Kai : A witch followed us. It was Ruth's daughter.

Joshua : **tensed** Did she talk to Bonnie ?

Kai : No and she didn't find the house.

His father sighed in relief.

Kai : There's something else.

Joshua : What ?

Kai : Bonnie didn't come back with her powers.

His face changed of color.

Kai : But it's not a problem, I...

Joshua : We have to get rid of her.

Kai : What ?!

Joshua : She's useless without her powers. Let's just send her back to death.

Kai : No.

Joshua : Listen, we can't keep her because...

Kai : No, you listen to me. We're keeping her because I'll help her getting her powers back.

Joshua : I won't give you the whole time in the world.

Kai : I'll get her powers back **he left**

With Bonnie

She went in the kitchen.

Becca : **she looked up** Do you want to help ?

Bonnie : Sure **she grabbed a knife and started to chop veggies**

Becca : How was your tour in town ?

Bonnie : Great, confusing but great.

Becca : A lot of things changed since you lived.

Bonnie : It's fascinating though.

Becca : Kai was nice I hope.

Bonnie : Of course he was **she smiled**

Becca : He grew up so fast. I remember when Joshua brought him. He was just a few days old and now he's already a man.

Bonnie : You didn't have other children ?

Becca : I can't. I'm sterile.

Bonnie : Oh **she bit her lip** But you know, there are magical solutions.

Becca : I know.

The young witch guessed there was more to this story but she didn't ask questions. Some things were better left unsaid. Becca thought Bonnie was too sweet for what they planned for her but it wouldn't be the first time she was blinding herself over the years.

Later

Bonnie was going to her bedroom.

Kai : Hey.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Hey.

Kai : I talked with my father. I'll help you get your powers back.

Bonnie : Thanks. You really don't have to do that though.

Kai : One witch can help another.

Bonnie : True. I just don't know if I'll ever get my powers back.

Kai : It's still in you. We just have to work on it.

Bonnie : Guess so.

Kai : We can start tomorrow.

Bonnie : I'll be there.

Kai : Goodnight.

Bonnie : Goodnight **she tiptoed and kissed his cheek**

He smiled and walked away. He didn't expect her to be so kind and so pretty.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day

Kai : We'll start easy **he put the candle on the table**

Bonnie : **she smiled** It reminds me of when I learned magic as a child.

Flashback

It was a little house in the woods. Isolated so they could practice magic without intruders. The place was sacred and protected. Sheila went inside holding the hand of her grandchild. She was six.

Bonnie : Are we going to play ?

Sheila : Yes **she let go of her hand** Do you know what we are ?

Bonnie : **confused** Slaves ?

Sheila : That's not what we are to the core. You have a gift, my child.

Bonnie : **she grinned** For real ?

Sheila : Yes **she took a pillow and emptied it**

Feathers fell on the table.

Bonnie : What kind of gift ?

Sheila : **she smiled** Magic.

Bonnie : Wow.

Sheila : Try to make these feathers move.

The little girl grabbed them.

Sheila : **she laughed** I meant with your mind.

Bonnie : Oh.

Sheila : Look at them and imagine them floating in the air.

The child focused on the feathers. A few started to fly. Her face showed amazement.

Sheila : Very good. Now try to light this candle. Close your eyes and imagine it in your head.

Bonnie did so and the candle lit almost immediatly.

Sheila : You're very powerful.

End of the flashback

Kai : Now focus.

She looked at the candle but nothing happened.

Kai : Try again.

The second time wasn't a success either.

Bonnie : This is ridiculous. My 6 year-old self did better the first time.

Kai : Don't be too hard on yourself.

Bonnie : I just want my powers back.

Kai : I know. It's still in you but something is making you hold back.

She sighed in frustration. Not even the sight of Kai in this black tee-shirt that fit him so well didn't make her light the candle.

Kai : Look, I have to go to work but keep practising.

Bonnie : I will.

Kai : I'll see you later **he left**

He really hoped she would get her powers back. She had to ! He didn't want his father to send her back to the afterlife again. He knew Joshua could get extreme and the last thing he wanted was Bonnie to get hurt.

That night

Bonnie didn't get her powers to work again. She layed down under the covers and sighed. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Dream

She woke up in her room but she wasn't alone. She sat on the bed and looked at the person. It was herself. The old version with long hair and old fashioned clothes.

17th century B : A new life, huh ?

Bonnie : Yeah.

17th century B : You're wearing weird clothes.

Bonnie : I know.

17th century B : Your powers are still here. It's in you because it was your birth right and you know that.

Bonnie : I can't access them.

17th century B : What are you afraid of ?

Bonnie : What if I burn again ?

17th century B : This time will be different.

Bonnie : **she frowned** Do you know something I don't ?

17th century B : I am you, what more could I know ? **she faded away**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day

Bonnie was walking in a hallway when she heard voices in a room. She went there and looked. Someone forgot to turn off the tv but she didn't know that. She frowned seeing the weird box. She got closer and touched the screen. Very small people were inside. She kneeled in front of the tv studying the situation.

Kai : What are you doing ?

Bonnie : **she jumped up startled** Ehh, I'm trying to figure out how these people got inside.

Kai : **he chuckled** They're not really inside. They used a machine to capture the images and then put them into the box so we can see it.

Bonnie : Oh, I think I understand, sort of. Not sure actually.

Kai : This is a lot for you to take in.

Bonnie : Yes. This world is so different from mine.

Kai : You live in it now.

And I intend to keep you alive, he thought.

Bonnie : Yeah.

Kai : I brought you a book.

Bonnie : **she smiled** It's nice.

Kai : Here.

Bonnie : **she took it** Gone with the wind.

Kai : It takes place during the civil war. And Scarlet O'Hara is one fine gal.

Bonnie : Thanks, I'll read it.

Kai : Let me help you with tv.

They sat on the couch.

Kai : **he grabbed the remote control** Ok so tv is made to entertain yourself when you're bored. This little box is the instrument you use to change channels.

Bonnie : There are more than one ?

Kai : More than you can count. You press this button **he showed her flipping through a few channels**

Bonnie : I see.

Kai : I'm gonna make some popcorn **he left the room**

Kitchen

He grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave.

Joshua : What do you think you're doing ?

Kai : Popcorn ?

Joshua : Don't play dumb. You're supposed to make her get her powers back, not get cosy !

Kai : I told you I would but for that, I'll do it my way. I won't pressure her, ok ?

Joshua : You're really defensive.

Kai : I care about her **he took the popcorn, put it in a bowl and left**

With Bonnie

She flipped through channels and stopped on one. It was about a witch who married a mortal and he didn't want her to use her powers.

Kai : **he came back** Bewitched. Nice choice.

Bonnie : She moves her nose to use her powers. That's weird.

Kai : Who knows ? That could work **he grabbed a candle** Try.

Bonnie focused and moved her nose. While she was doing that, Kai lit it with his mind.

Bonnie : Cheater ! I felt your power.

Kai : **he chuckled and put the candle on the small table** It was cute to see you try.

Bonnie : Not really.

Kai : I was just joking. Instead of Bewitched maybe we can watch Charmed. The Halliwell sisters are sexy.

Bonnie : What's 'sexy' ?

A dictionary appeared on her lap.

Kai : It will help you figure out the world.

She turned the pages while he put a dvd on.

Sexy : Slang highly appealing or interesting, attractive

She thought that definition fitted Kai.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days later

Bonnie was sitting on the couch, her arms around her knees.

Kai : Here you are. You ran out so fast.

Bonnie : I'm a failure.

Kai : **he sat next to her** No, you're not.

Bonnie : You don't understand the frustration. I can feel my power but I can't reach it.

Kai : I have an idea.

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : You said you can feel your magic, right ?

Bonnie : Right.

Kai : I can try to reach it with my power.

Bonnie : That could work.

Kai : Take my hands.

She did so and they closed their eyes. He focused on her and got inside her soul. He started to look for her magic. She could feel his power running through her veins. Every witch power had a taste and his felt like cool mint. She drank on it. He started to feel a strawberry taste. That was her power. He grabbed it. They opened their eyes at the same time.

Kai : Look around you.

All the candles were lit.

Bonnie : **amazed** We did that ?

Kai : I made your power bloom. You should be able to control it by tomorrow.

Bonnie : Thanks **she hugged him**

He hesitated but responded to the hug. He ran his hands on her back. The taste of strawberry still lingered in his mouth. It was almost too sweet.

Kai : **he pulled away and cleared his throat** Well, I have a few things to do.

Bonnie : Oh.

Kai : I'll see you later **he got up and left the room**

He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes. Sharing magic with another witch could be intimate and if he really listened to himself, he would have had sex with her on the couch afterwards. He walked away.

The next morning

Bonnie woke up and felt different. She got up and grabbed a candle. She lit it with her mind and grinned. Her power was back ! She almost ran in the shower and got ready. She went in the kitchen. Joshua and Becca were there.

Becca : **she smiled** Goodmorning, Bonnie.

Bonnie : Goodmorning. I got my power back !

Joshua : **he looked up from his coffee** Now that's interesting.

Bonnie : I guess so.

Joshua : Meet me in my office after you take some breakfast **he left**

Joshua's office

Bonnie : **she went in** You need my help ?

Joshua : As a matter of fact I do. I need you to help me locate a place.

Bonnie : You can't do it yourself ?

Joshua : No because it's protected by strong spells.

Bonnie : I see.

Joshua : Will you help ?

Bonnie : Yes.

Joshua : Good **he layed a map on the table and grabbed a knife** May I ?

She opened her palm and winced when he cut it. He did the same with his and held her hand. They started to chant. She felt his power. It tasted like strong ginger. This fact bothered her because she felt invaded. It was so different when she did magic with Kai. Blood dropped on the map.

Joshua : Here.

Bonnie : Is it over ?

Joshua : Yes **he let go of her hand**

He grabbed a tissue and cleaned her palm.

Bonnie : Thanks.

Joshua : You can go now.

She left the office. She felt slightly sick. She went back in the kitchen where she prepared herself some hot cocoa.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bonnie was outside reading on the bench. The afternoon was sunny and warm. There was a cool breeze though. She was turning a page when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Kai. He was back from work and walking towards her.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Hey.

Kai : Hey. Heard someone got their powers back **he sat next to her**

Bonnie : **she marked the book and closed it** That would be me.

Kai : I also know you did magic with my father.

Bonnie : Oh that.

Kai : Did it hurt you ?

Bonnie : Yes.

Kai : Becca told me you didn't seem well.

Bonnie : It felt wrong.

Kai : You won't have to do that again.

Why am I saying that ? He thought. It's a promess I can't keep. She's standing next to me because of her power.

Bonnie : I felt like I didn't control my power.

Kai : Did it happen before ?

Bonnie : Once.

Flashback, 1686

She didn't mean to do it. It was a stupid accident. She was carrying a tray full of China for tea time and her foot tripped on a carpet. The tray fell down and the cups broke spilling tea on the ground. Mrs Montgomerry was furious and Bonnie's punishement was to be flogged.

Arthur : I'll do it.

He was Mrs Montgomerry's son. In his early 20's.

Mrs Montgomerry : Fine, that filthy stupid girl deserved it.

They were talking like she wasn't there but she was used to it.

Arthur : Come here **he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the room**

The 16 year-old witch was pulled roughly into a hallway and almost thrown into a smaller room. He closed the door and grabbed a whip. The sound of it made her shudder. She let out a cry of pain when he flogged her slashing the fabric of her dress along with her skin.

Arthur : Shut up !

She glanced over her shoulder. There was a sick glint in his eyes that told her what would come afterwards. He was getting excited with the situation. She knew slaves were nothing and could be used for sex but she couldn't let it happen to her. She felt her power rising in her overwhelming her senses. She stopped the whip with her mind. She turned around to see his surprised face because he couldn't move his arm. She extended a hand and saw with a certain satisfaction the whip wrapped around his neck. She angrily whispered a word and he fell on his knees. The whip was squeezing his throat tighter as fear appeared in his eyes.

Bonnie : So how does it feel like to be weak and helpless ?

If she squeezed a little tighter, he would stop breathing and die. She laughed at the thought. Then the voice of reason spoke in her head saying that if she did that she wouldn't be better than them. She let go of him. He gasped for air as the whip fell on the floor. She ran out of the room.

Back to present time

She finished telling this memory and looked at Kai. His hands were tightened into hard fists and his blue eyes were stormy.

Bonnie : Kai ?

He didn't answer but his face was showing anger as if he was plotting some sort of revenge.

Bonnie : Hey **she put a hand on his**

Kai : **he snapped out of it** Sorry.

Bonnie : It's ok. That sick bastard died centuries ago **her hand was rubbing his in a soothing way**

Kai : I should be the one comforting you.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Well, you can do that too.

Kai : Yeah **he put a strand of her hair behind her ear before leaning in**

She leaned closer. Their lips were about to touch when they were interrupted by the sound of the book that was on Bonnie's lap falling on the ground.

Bonnie : Oh.

The moment was broken.

Kai : We should get back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She bent to grab her book and noticed something around his neck. It was a bird talisman.

Bonnie : A phoenix.

Kai : **he noticed her gaze** Yeah. Where's your talisman ?

Her hand flew to her neck even though she knew there was nothing there. How could she forget ? Every witch had a talisman. It was a symbol of their power and a protection. Of course it didn't come back with her.

Bonnie : **she knew he was waiting for an answer** I hid it.

Kai : Where ?

Bonnie : Before I was caught and sent to death, I hid it in a tree.

Kai : **he whispered** Salem...

Bonnie : Yes. I could use a locator spell and...

Kai : No.

Bonnie : **she frowned** But why ?

Kai : Because witch hunters got more powerful with time. If you use magic even towards their territory they'll be able to track you.

Bonnie : They're still in Salem ?

Kai : Apparently after the witch trials, they took control. Most people don't know that of course.

Bonnie : This is not fair. It was a sacred territory for witches.

Kai : I know.

Bonnie : Then how do I get my talisman back ?

Kai : We have to go there like normal people do.

That night

Bonnie was about to go to bed when she heard a knock on the door. She hesitated to answer but maybe it was important. She bit her lower lip. She was in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She liked these modern pajamas because it was light and easy to wear. The person knocked on the door again. She walked towards it and opened. Kai was standing on the other side ready to knock for a third time. His hand dropped when he saw her. He looked at her up and down taking in what she was wearing. She suddenly felt naked and wondered why she didn't put on what was called a robe.

Bonnie : Kai ?

Kai : Um, yeah. I talked to my father and we can go tomorrow.

Bonnie : Who's we ?

Kai : Just me and you. We'll take the car and drive there. We want to be as discreet as possible.

Bonnie : **she swallowed down** The car.

Kai : Don't worry it will be fine. Pack a small bag just in case. We're leaving tomorrow morning.

Bonnie : Alright.

He looked at her one last time with something dark in his eyes. She wasn't an idiot, she knew what that meant and she wondered if he would give in.

Kai : Goodnight, Bon. We'll leave at 9.

Bonnie : **she smiled a little** Goodnight.

He walked away as she felt disappointed.

The next morning

They had breakfast and they were heading to the garage. Bonnie was feeling nervous. Since she was in this century she had never been in a car. She was dreading it because it seemed to go so fast. Kai opened the garage door.

Bonnie : **she noticed another vehicule** What's this ?

Kai : It's my motorcycle.

Bonnie : You mean you can travel on that ?

Kai : Yeah.

Bonnie : I'm not going on that death engine.

Kai : **he chuckled** You sound like Becca. We're just gonna take the car **he opened the trunk and put his bag in**

She did the same and they sat in.

Kai : **he grabbed a small device** This is a GPS, it will help us getting to our destination.

Bonnie : It's like a locating spell.

Kai : I never thought about it that way but yeah. Ok, here we go, I put Danvers.

Bonnie : I thought we were going in Salem village.

Kai : They changed the name **he started the engine**

Her stomach made a jolt as he started to drive slowly. The garage door closed itself behind them.

Kai : Are you ok ?

She nodded even though she felt a bit nauseous.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few minutes later they were out of town.

Kai : How are you feeling ?

Bonnie : **with a little voice** Can you stop the car, please ?

Kai : Yeah.

As soon as the car stopped moving, she opened the door and stumbled outside. She bent down and threw up her breakfast. When it was over, she wiped her mouth and put a head against her forehead. It was sweaty. She heard footsteps.

Kai : Here.

He was handing her a small bottle of water.

Bonnie : Thanks **she took a big gulp washing away the bad taste in her mouth**

Kai : Maybe it's too much for you. I think we should...

Bonnie : No, I'm fine **small smile** I have to get used to this, right ? After all, this is the new world I live in.

Kai : True. Breathe the good air. I kinda don't want to stop every five minutes or we'll never get to our destination.

Bonnie : You know, you should have just given me the water. That was very gentleman of you. The rest, not so much.

Kai : Sorry.

Bonnie : I'm good to go.

They went back in the car and he drove away.

Bonnie : We should talk so I will focus on something.

Kai : Sure.

Bonnie : Since when do you drive ?

Kai : Since I'm 16.

Bonnie : Is it the case for everyone ?

Kai : Yes.

Bonnie : So, you can only vote and drink at 21 but you can drive at 16 ?

He nodded.

Bonnie : It's weird. I think it should be the other way round.

Kai : **he smiled** Well, write to Obama. Better yet, tweet him.

Bonnie : Oh I heard about Twitter. Maybe I should get an account.

Kai : We'll see when we get back.

The sunlight appeared. He muttered a word and sunglasses went on their eyes. She smiled.

Meanwhile

It was Elena's lunchbreak. She thought it was her chance to find out where Bonnie was held captive. She went back on her steps from the day she followed them. There, it was when she was showered. Maybe if she just followed that path...

She walked carefully while looking around her surroundings. Bingo, she started to feel magic. She closed her eyes focusing on it. She mentally 'grabbed' a piece of the magic and followed the lead. She saw a small manor protected by a strong magical alarm. She didn't come closer and smiled. Gotcha, she thought. She went back in the main street and grabbed her phone. She dialed her mom's number.

Ruth : Hello ?

Elena : Hey mom, I found the place.

Ruth : Good job.

Elena : When do we get her ?

Ruth : I'm afraid not now. I felt that she left for a trip.

The young woman always envied Ruth's strong ability to feel things. She hoped she would as good as her when she takes the coven leadership after her mom.

Elena : Where ?

Ruth : Salem village.

Aka Creepsville. Elena shuddered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kai pulled the car in front of a dinner and stopped.

Bonnie : We're gonna eat ?

Kai : **he raised an eyebrow** Yeah ?

Bonnie : You can but I'll pass. I don't want to throw up again.

Kai : You can't starve either.

Bonnie : I'm not that hungry.

Her stomach grumbled and he chuckled.

Bonnie : Damn it.

Kai : Wow, Bonnie Bennett is cursing. Mark that day.

Bonnie : I'm not that innocent **she opened the car door**

He locked the car and they went in the dinner. They chose a table and sat down. Within a minute, a waitress came and give them the menus. She had a big smile for Kai. Bonnie frowned a little. Was this woman flirting with him ? She looked down on the menu and focused on the food list.

Kai : Do you need help ?

Bonnie : **a little harshly** No, I'm fine.

Kai : O-kay.

Waitress : **she came back and smiled again** Did you choose ?

Kai : Yeah, I think I'll take today's special.

Waitress : **she noted it down and used a flirty tone** Very good choice.

Bonnie : **she cleared her throat** Excuse me but I chose too.

Waitress : Oh sorry. What are you taking ?

She gave her the choice she made.

Waitress : It will be ready soon **she walked away**

Kai : What do you have against her ?

Bonnie : **she blurted out** She's all over you.

Kai : Awww, don't be jealous **he winked**

Bonnie : You're so full of yourself.

Kai : Hey, you're the one acting upset just because she was too friendly with me.

Bonnie : Can we talk about something else ?

Kai : Fine. Are you sure of the place you hid your talisman ?

Bonnie : Positive.

Kai : Good. We don't want to spend more time than necessary in Creepsville.

The waitress came and put their plates on the table. She had yet another smile for Kai but he ignored her. She added a bottle of water and left.

Bonnie : Creepsville ?

Kai : This is how most witches call Salem.

Bonnie : I see **she grabbed her fork**

Later

The 'Welcome to Danvers' sign was in sight.

Bonnie : I can't believe I'm back there.

Kai : This time you won't die.

Bonnie : I hope not.

Kai : I won't let it happen.

She smiled. They crossed the town limits.

Flashback 1686

She was sitting against a tree with her head on her knees. Her shoulders were shaking with her sobs. How could she so stupid ? She showed her powers to Arthur and now he probably thought she was evil ! He could go after all her coven and other witches and it would be all her fault.

?: Bonnie !

The young witch looked up. Her grandmother was here.

Sheila : Now is not the time for tears. You have to go.

Bonnie : **she wiped her eyes** Where ?

Sheila : Salem. A huge part of our coven is there. You will be safe.

Bonnie : I can't. Arthur saw me...

Sheila : I erased his memory of the event. I also changed the memory of Mrs Montgomery so you won't be a runaway slave.

Bonnie : **she got up** What about you ?

Sheila : I have to stay here.

Bonnie : But...

Sheila : No buts. You are going **she hugged her**

Her grandchild hugged her back. How could she know it was the last time she was seeing her grandmother ? Or that she would die at the stake six years later ?

End of the flashback


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kai : Where did you hid it ?

Bonnie : On the Taylor's property. Mayflower road.

Kai : **he pointed at the GPS** Can you check if it stills exists ?

She grabbed the device and hesitated.

Kai : Type in the name of the street.

Bonnie : Oh ok **she did so and smiled** It's still there.

Kai : Good.

The GPS guided them in the street.

Bonnie : It's this house.

Kai : You mean the one with the huge ass gate ?

Bonnie : Yes but it wasn't there in my time. You see the big tree over there ?

Kai : Your talisman is inside.

Bonnie : Yeah. How do we get it without using magic ?

Kai : We can't. Maybe if we use small magic like a cloacking spell...

He heard the car door opening but when he looked he saw nothing.

Bonnie : **from somewhere near** You coming or not ?

Kai : **he left the car** Mind to extend the cloack ? I can't see you.

He heard her say something and he saw her. She smiled.

Kai : **impressed** You're a natural.

Bonnie : Thanks **she was pleased to show her craft**

Kai : We have to act quick before they can target our power.

Bonnie : Yeah.

He softly grabbed her hand and a few seconds later they were in front of the giant tree. She reached out for the bark and put her left palm on it. She could feel the energy and magic of this natural being. She closed her eyes and connected herself to it. She called for her talisman. When she opened her eyes, it was in her hand.

Kai : **he looked at it** A cat. Figures.

Cats were the best companions for witches. Soft and faithful. Not always black as people imagined.

Bonnie : Do I look like a cat ?

Kai : Yes because you're deeply cute.

Her cheeks fired up.

Kai : Let me **he grabbed the talisman**

She turned around.

Kai : **he put it around her neck** Here.

Bonnie : Thanks **she faced him again and played with the cat enjoying to have her protector back**

He smiled. She looked so innocent. He started to feel guilty. He couldn't let his father use her.

Bonnie : We should go. Kai ?

He was looking at her with such intensity.

Bonnie : Hello ?

He looked down on her lips. They seemed to be so soft and he was sure as hell that they were inviting. He stroked her cheek and leaned in. Her heart jumped in joy. She closed her eyes as their lips touched for the first time. He shivered in delight. He felt like a thirsty man who was drinking water after years. Bonnie was enjoying this as much as he was. She wanted to feel his lips on hers since day one. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

Bonnie : **catching her breath** Well, I should lose my talisman more often.

Kai : **he chuckled** Yup. We should go now.

Later

They left Danvers and stopped in another dinner. The sun was setting and the sky was shades of yellow, orange and pink. Kai was outside while Bonnie was waiting inside. He was calling his dad.

Joshua : Is it done ?

Kai : Yes, we got the talisman back.

Joshua : Good. She'll only be stronger now.

Kai : I'll see you tomorrow.

Joshua : Tomorrow ?

Kai : We're stopping for the night in a motel.

Joshua : I see. Well, don't take too much time. It could be dangerous.

Kai : Goodnight, dad.

They hung up and he went inside. Bonnie was sitting at a table. She had one elbow on it and she was lightly biting her thumb. A pull in his lower belly told him he was right about stopping for the night. The wait during the meal would be excruciating though.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They stopped at a motel. Bonnie studied the small building.

Kai : Wait here, I'll go check in.

Bonnie : Ok.

He left the car and walked towards the main entrance. It was just a tiny room

and a lonely man was watching tv. Like in movies. Kai cleared his throat.

Man : **he looked up** Yeah ?

Kai : A room for me and my friend.

Man : **he looked at the car and had a knowing smirk** Just one ?

Kai : Yeah.

He didn't care what this man was thinking. He was probably left alone with his

left hand anyway.

Man : **he gave her key** Room 70. Take the stairs and that will be 25 bucks.

Kai : Thanks **he gave him the money**

The man shrugged and went back to watching tv. The young man was glad he

didn't make any more comments. He went back to the car.

Bonnie : Can we go ?

Kai : Yes **he opened the trunk**

They took their bags and she followed him up the stairs. He searched for the

right number and opened the door. He turned on the lights. The first thing

Bonnie noticed was that there was only one bed. She bit her lip thinking the

night would be interesting. After the kiss they shared the idea of a certain

intimacy with him was tempting. She snapped out of her thoughts with the

sound of his bag on the chair.

Kai : Are you alright ?

Bonnie : Yes. Well, I think I could use a shower. Is it possible here ?

Kai : Behind this door.

Bonnie : Thanks **she went there with her bag and closed the door**

He heard the shower running a couple of minutes later. That sound was a pure

torture for him. He could imagine her petite body with water cascading on it

and...

Stop yourself ! He screamed in his mind. It wasn't sane. Maybe he could simply

join her and...

And what, Kai ? He told himself. Abuse her ? It's not rape if you enjoy it, a

voice sang in his head. Would she enjoy it though ? She kissed him back so it

was a serious hint. All these thoughts made his head dizzy. He needed some

freash air. He left the room closing the door behind him. He leaned against the

railing and took a few deep breaths. What to do now ? He didn't know what was

happening to him. He was never nervous before in this kind of situation and it

was not a bother to him to get what he wanted from girls. Quit stalling and be a

man, he beat himself. He muttered something and cloacked his body. He didn't

open the door but 'jumped' in the room instead. Bonnie had left the bathroom.

She was in her pj's putting her clothes in her bag. He looked at her up and down

without shame.

Bonnie : That's cheating.

Kai : **he chuckled and revealed himself** You knew I was here.

Bonnie : **she turned around** I know your magic, remember ?

Kai : Well...

Bonnie : So tell me, what did you plan on doing to the innocent lamb you think I am ?

Kai : Because you're not that innocent ?

She smiled and walked slowly towards him. He looked at her wondering what

was coming next.

Bonnie : **she wrapped her arms around his neck** No.

Her closeness almost took his breath away.

Bonnie : I didn't die a virgin if you ever wondered.

A mental image of her rolling in the hay of a barn with a random guy popped in

his mind and he felt jealousy bite his heart. She was his ! He kissed her in a

possessive way. She whimpered and opened her mouth. A furious battle of

tongues started.

Kai : **he pulled away feeling blood on his lower lip** You bit me.

Bonnie : Whooops...

Her tone implied she wasn't sorry. She licked his lip with the tip of her tongue

healing it. Now that was a new side of Bonnie he needed to explore. They

kissed again moving towards the bed. They layed on it as her bag fell on the

floor. They couldn't care less. They undressed each other, caressing their bodies

as the heat in the room rose. He kissed her deeply and entered her in one thrust.

She moaned in his mouth. It felt so good to be this alive again. As she said, she

wasn't a virgin but this felt so much more intense and different. They made love

for a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning

Kai woke up first. He looked on his side and enjoyed the view of an asleep

Bonnie. Last night was amazing. Things were never so intense with a woman

before. This witch wasn't any woman though. He traced her naked back with the

tips of his fingers. He could really get used to this. He thought he could get

some breakfast. It would be a nice surprise. Careful not to wake her up, he left

the bed and got dressed. He grabbed his keys and went outside. It was a sunny

and warm day. He took the car and went to the nearest coffee shop. He ordered

orange juice, coffee and some croissants. He left the coffee shop and walked to

his car. He felt like someone was following him and he frowned. He looked

behind his shoulder. A man quickly hid behind a tree. Damnit, Kai thought. He

unlocked the car fast and put his purchase on the back seat. He pressed his foot

down the pedal and drove away. He went back to the motel and ran to the

room. He sighed in relief when he saw Bonnie was still here. They didn't take

her. She was still asleep.

Kai : **he lightly shook her** Bonnie.

Bonnie : Mmmmm...

Kai : You have to wake up.

Bonnie : **she blinked her eyes** Why ?

Kai : We're in trouble.

Bonnie : **she sat up and pulled the sheets against her chest** What ?

Kai : The hunters are after us. We have to go now.

Bonnie : I need to get dressed. Can you turn around ?

Kai : Yeah **he got up and looked at the wall**

Bonnie : **after a couple of minutes** Done.

They grabbed their bags and opened the door. A man was standing there. Kai hit

him hardly with his bag. The man stumbled and hit the railing. They took a few

steps to see another man running towards them. Bonnie focused on him and

muttered a word. The man froze and touched his face. He couldn't see

anymore. He put his hands in front of him confused. In the meantime, the first

guy jumped on Kai. The male witch punched him adding some magic in the

blow.

This time the man hit the railing and fell above it. Bonnie gasped and leaned in

to watch. The man was laying on the ground. A pool of blood was growing

under his head. He was dead.

Kai : Let's go **he grabbed her free hand and made her run**

They went past the remaining hunter. There was no use to harm him because he

was still blind. They went in the car and he drove away quickly. Bonnie was

silent. She was trying to wrap her head around the fact that Kai killed someone.

He glanced at her. He knew she didn't feel well. After about 20 miles, he pulled

the car on the side of the road. She looked at him puzzled but still didn't open

her mouth. He clenched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He

considered telling her the truth about his coven and what they wanted from her.

No, he would lose her and he couldn't accept that.

Kai : **he drew her attention** You know...

Her eyes focused on him.

Kai : **he swallowed** Sometimes we have to do bad things to survive.

Bonnie : **she whispered** He is dead.

Kai : I know and I'm sorry.

She didn't say anything as she realized how less she knew about him.

Kai : They would have done worst things to us.

Bonnie : Like what ?

Kai : Strip away our powers.

Bonnie : Oh.

Kai : Hey **he leaned in and kissed her**

The kiss lasted a couple of minutes.

Kai : **he pulled away** What do you say about cold coffee and croissants ?

Bonnie : I'm up for it.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls

Ruth : I gathered you because it's time to act. We have to save one of our kind from evil. Tonight we are getting Bonnie back.

Witches approved.

Elena : It's about time.

Luke : **he cracked his fingers** Can't wait to kick their asses.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That night

Kai was in his father's office.

Joshua : How was the trip ?

Kai : It was a success, she got her talisman back.

Joshua : I already know that. Anything else ?

Kai : Well...

Joshua : Yeah ?

Kai : We were attacked by witch hunters **he told him what happened**

Joshua : Those scumbags are always on our backs.

Kai : Tell me about it.

Joshua : They didn't follow you ?

Kai : I didn't see anything suspect on the road.

Meanwhile

Ruth : So, it's this house ?

Elena : Yes.

Luke : Neat.

Elena : Do you always have to make a comment ?

Ruth : This is an important moment. We don't have time for childish bickering.

Elena : Sorry, mom.

Ruth : **she turned to the other witches** Are you all ready ?

They approved.

Ruth : Everyone knows what to do **she walked until she could feel the magical protection barrier and started to chant**

It was strong and her nose started to bleed. Elena felt her mother weakening and

joined her magic to hers. Finally the protection gave in.

Back in the office

Joshua : Did you feel that ?

Kai : Yes.

They went quickly to the window. Witches all over the backward.

Joshua : **he growled** Bonnie's coven.

Kai : They're here to get her ! **he rushed outside the office**

With Bonnie

She was in her room reading Gone with the wind. Knock on the door.

Bonnie : **she marked the page** Come in.

Becca : **she came in the room holding a blanket** This night will be cold.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Thanks.

All of the sudden the middle aged woman was knocked against a wall and layed

on the floor unconscious. Bonnie jumped off the bed ready to attack.

?: I'm not here to hurt you.

Bonnie : Show yourself !

Ruth uncloacked herself.

With Kai

He was running towards Bonnie's room. He had to get to her before them ! He

turned a corner and collided with Luke. They fell on the ground.

Luke : Hey.

Kai : **he groaned and got up** I don't have time for this.

Luke : **he got up too** What ? I'm not a worthy witch to fight with for you ?

Elena : What about me ?

Kai : Look knuckleheads, I need to...

Elena : You need nothing ! We're here to get Bonnie and that's what we'll do.

Kai : Still in your mom's skirts, eh ?

Her nostrils flarred and he jumped on the side to avoid the fireball she threw.

With Bonnie

Ruth : I'm Ruth Gilbert.

Bonnie : From the Gilbert bloodline.

Ruth : Yes.

Bonnie : How do I know you're not lying ?

Ruth took out a necklace from under her shirt. She recognized it. It belonged to

her coven. She could feel good power pulsating from it. In the distance Bonnie

could hear battle noises.

Ruth : We don't have much time. You need to come with us. This coven is using you for bad reasons. Come...

She couldn't finish her sentence. She fell on the ground screaming in pain.

Joshua : Sneaky little witch.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bonnie was horrified. She was sure she was seeing Joshua's true colors.

Joshua : **he glared** Going into my house uninvited.

Ruth begged the younger witch with her eyes.

Bonnie : **she snapped** Stop hurting her !

Joshua couldn't move anymore. His face got red and he grimaced as if he was

having a heart attack. Bonnie felt powerful. Since she was resurrected she was

numb but now she connected with her magic better than ever. She had

forgotten the thoughness of her slavery years but now she remembered. She

started to chant. Joshua fell on the floor asleep.

Bonnie : **she helped Ruth up** Let's go.

* * *

With Kai

His fight with Elena and Luke brought him behind the couch. He was cloacked.

Elena : C'mon, it's not time to play hide and seek.

He was thinking fast. He figured that they didn't really want to hurt him. They

didn't have that in their blood. No, they wanted to keep him here. It was a

distraction. He got up still hidden by his cloack. Elena was looking around the

room. She was between him and the door. He raised his hand. The brunette flew

in the air and hit Luke who was under a cloack. They kissed the floor and

groaned. Kai ran outside the room and sprinted to Bonnie's room. He was

almost there. Bonnie and Ruth were leaving her bedroom.

Kai : **he uncloacked himself** Bonnie, don't !

She shot him a look full of hurt and anger. He stopped dead on his tracks. Ruth

grabbed her wrist and they disappeared. He snapped out of it. He couldn't

believe what just happened.

Kai : **he walked slowly to where she was and whispered** Bonnie, no, no...

He looked in her room and saw his adoptive parents unconscious on the floor.

He went to them and checked if they were still breathing. They were alive. He

felt anger taking over his body. He looked through the house to see if they were

any enemy witches left but they were all gone.

* * *

Meanwhile

They were back home. Bonnie looked around. The house was kind of similar to

the one she just left.

Ruth : I'm going to check on the wounds. Elena, can you show Bonnie her room, please ?

Elena : Yes **she smiled** Follow me.

They went upstairs. Bonnie couldn't believe she found her coven in such a way.

Elena : I'm Ruth's daughter by the way.

Bonnie : Nice to meet you.

Elena : Odd circumstances, eh ?

Bonnie : Yeah.

Elena : **she cracked her neck** Ow, confronting Kai is never easy.

Bonnie froze at the mention of his name. He was a bad person all along, she

thought with regret.

Elena : It's here **she opened a door**

Bonnie : Thanks.

Elena : There's a bathroom next door **she made pj's appeared in her hands** I'd figure you left everything behind.

Bonnie had a small smile and grabbed the pajamas.

Elena : Goodnight.

Bonnie responded and went in the room. Elena walked away. She slowly closed

the door and sat on the bed. How can I be so stupid ? She thought. He never

really cared. She layed on the bed and sobbed.

* * *

Back in the other house

Kai : We have to get her back. We know where they live so...

Joshua : No.

Becca got surprised.

Kai : But we need her !

Joshua : They expect us to attack. We have to be smarter than that.

Kai : Fine **he left and slammed the office's door**

Becca : But I thought the plan was...

Joshua : Shhhh **he chanted so no one outside the room could hear them**

* * *

With Kai

He was in Bonnie's room. He picked the book she was reading. Gone with the

wind. How ironic. He groaned loudly and threw the book against the wall. He

had to get her back. He would kill all of these stupid witches and burn their

house to the ground ! He sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. His father

was right. He couldn't attack out of anger, it was the best way to get himself

killed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Gilbert house

Elena : **she went back downstairs** She's sleeping.

Ruth : Good. We need to protect the house more.

Mother and daughter went outside hand in hand. They went in the middle of the

yard and chanted.

Ruth : Here.

Elena : What now ?

Ruth : We can expect an attack so let's be even more careful than usual.

Elena : I know that. I meant about Bonnie.

Ruth : Oh, right. Well, we need to find out what they did to her.

Elena : She doesn't seem corrupted.

Ruth : It can be sneaky.

Elena : We'll see tomorrow morning.

* * *

A couple of days later

Kai was heading to work but his mind was distracted. He couldn't help but think

about Bonnie. He had girlfriends before but this one really got under his skin.

Maybe it was because of the way she saw the world. It was funny and cute at

the same time. She was like a sweet little cat and then she became a wild she

-tiger in bed. What a refreshing woman, he thought. He felt his talisman heating

under his shirt. His magic missed hers too. His mouth almost watered when he

remembered her strawberry taste and he felt like such an animal. He looked at

his watch. He still had twenty minutes before the start of his working day. He

was sure his father wouldn't approve if he knew but Kai would make sure that

wouldn't happen. He knew exactly where the Gilberts's house was. He went in

a dead end and closed his eyes. He focused and when he opened his eyes again

he was near the house. He walked closer but he was careful not to be seen. He

felt the magical protection wall and stopped. He couldn't let the alarm ring. He

heard a noise and hid behind a tree. He peered a look. Bonnie left the house

through the back door. His heart skipped a beat at her sight. She looked around

and took off her shoes. She took a few steps on the grass. That made him smile.

Luke joined her and that on the contrary made him frown. He was too far to

hear what they were saying.

* * *

Luke : Here you are.

Bonnie : I wasn't going to run away.

Luke : I'm not worried about that.

Bonnie : But I feel Ruth and Elena are. I told them I didn't turn evil.

Luke : They know that and they trust you. I'm thinking it must be hard for you.

Bonnie : What is ?

Luke : Being tricked and...*he hesitated to continue*

Bonnie : What ?

Luke : It's like you're missing someone.

She flinched at these words. Kai. She missed him quite terribly. They used to be

so close. But again it was certainly part of their evil plan. Her attraction

towards that handsome man blinded her even more. She felt empty and

miserable. Her heart ached for something that never existed in the first place.

Bonnie : I don't miss him. I miss the person I thought he was.

Luke : I know the feeling. My ex-boyfriend hurt me pretty bad.

Bonnie : You're...

What was the word Kai used the other day ?

Luke : Gay ? Absolutly **he cracked a smile**

It was contagious and for the first time since she was in this house she smiled.

* * *

From his hiding Kai saw that and jealousy poured in his heart. Only two days

and she already had a new boy toy ?! He felt like his body was burning up with

rage. He frowned when he smelt smoke. He looked down and saw a small fire

near his feet. It was the first time he lost control of his powers.

Kai : **he muttered** Damn it **he stepped on the fire hoping no one saw it**

* * *

Bonnie got stiff. That magic...

Luke : What ?

Bonnie : Let's just go back inside.

Kai watched them going in the house. He glared at Luke's back. I'll get you,

fucker, he thought. Not now because he needed to go to work but he would

certainly be back tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

That night

Bonnie left the house quietly and went in the backyard. She had forgotten her

shoes in the grass. She didn't tell them she felt his presence. It was probably

dangerous but she didn't want them to hurt him. She grabbed her shoes and

froze. He was there behind the trees. She could feel it. Against her best

judgement she went closer and stopped at the invisible protection barrier.

Kai : You shouldn't be here all alone at night.

Bonnie : Reveal yourself.

Kai : **he let down his cloacking spell** Hey.

She remained silent.

Kai : You're not going to say anything ?

Bonnie : Why ?

Kai : Why what ?

Bonnie : Why all of this ? Lying to me and using tricks.

Kai : If I told you the truth, would you have given your powers to darkness ?

Bonnie : No.

Kai : Then you have your answer.

Bonnie : I should go **she turned to live**

Kai : Wait !

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : Come with me. We don't have to go to the house. We could just...

Bonnie : No.

Frustration appeared on his face. He was tempted to ignore that damn barrier,

grab her and just run off.

Bonnie : I like it here.

Kai : **angrily** Why ? So you can spend time with him ?

Bonnie : Who ?

Kai : Luke !

Bonnie : He's gay.

Kai : Oh. Good for him. He'll get to live.

Bonnie : **she glared** You are not killing my friend.

Kai : You're gonna stop me ?

Bonnie : Yes. I trusted you and look what happened.

Kai : Bonnie, I know I lied about a lot of things but what I feel for you is real.

Bonnie : **after a moment of silence** I almost believed you. Almost. You should leave. We're not on the same side anymore **she turned around** Goodbye, Kai.

He watched her walk away with a wounded heart.

* * *

Little did they know they were observed. From the first floor, Elena witnessed the whole thing. She

couldn't hear what they said but what she saw of Kai's face gave her some

hints. She didn't let her guard down until she was sure he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Later

He was in the Mystic grill drinking a glass of alcohol. Not his first and probably

not his last.

Bartender : Girl's trouble ?

Kai : **he chuckled** Exactly how much are you paid to ask that ?

Bartender : Not enough.

Kai : You can talk to someone else then.

Bartender : I can still listen to you.

Kai : What can I say ? I lied to her and now she hates me.

Bartender : Did you try to explain yourself ?

Kai : Yes and I'm here. Meaning she didn't listen. You look familiar. Why ?

Bartender : We went in the same highschool. Matt Donovan.

Kai : Mattie blue eyes ?

Matt : Excuse me ?

Kai : Girls gave you that nickname. I don't see the point. I have blue eyes too **he chuckled**

Matt : Clearly you had too much drinks. This one is your last.

Kai : **he frowned** But I can still feel the pain.

Matt : Look, I don't know what you did to that girl but maybe you should move on. Get yourself a one night stand. The blonde over there keeps glancing at you. Could be a good idea, eh ?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kai : **changing topics** I thought you got a football scholarship or something like that back then.

Matt : I did but I destroyed my left knee in second year.

Kai : Sucks.

Matt : Tell me about it.

Kai : And I thought I got it bad.

Matt : Your comforting skills are bad.

Kai : **he chuckled** Sorry, I'm better when it's a girl I have to comfort.

Matt : Yeah.

Kai : **he raised his glass** Cheers.

The room started to spin a little. The bartender was probably right about the

amount of alcohol in his system.

Matt : Enough ?

Kai : Yeah.

Matt : Smart decision.

Kai : Guess so **he put a bill on the counter**

Matt : Are you driving home ?

Kai : Don't worry, mom. I came by foot.

Matt : Good then.

Kai : Ciao **he got up and walked away**

The blonde girl winked when he passed near her table. It would be a nice

distraction and it would get his mind off some things but he couldn't do that to

his Bonnie. 'Your' Bonnie, a nasty voice said in his mind. You still consider her

as yours but you're a fool. He groaned and left the bar.

* * *

The next day

Bonnie was sitting on the grass.

Elena : **she walked to her** Meditating ?

Bonnie : Making sure I don't run away ?

Elena : **she sighed and sat next to her** We're not the bad guys.

Bonnie : I'm just tired of being here.

Elena : I know you might not see it but this is for your safety. We're not angels because we're humans but we're better than the other coven. We fight for good and right now you can't leave the property until we know exactly what they wanted from you.

Bonnie : I told you it was my powers.

Elena : My mom thinks it might be something else.

Bonnie : I swear I don't know !

Elena : Hey chill, we're not pressuring you.

She wondered if she should tell her she saw her and Kai the other night. Bonnie

didn't seem threatened by him and it was bringing so many questions. She

decided against it because the girl had been through enough. Maybe Kai was

just being charming to get her back into his creepy ass coven.

Elena : Do you know yoga ?

Bonnie : No idea what that is.

Elena : This is what I teach **two mats appeared under them** Let me show you.

* * *

Later that day

Bonnie got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Practising

yoga with Elena got her sweaty. She wiped the foggy glass and she jumped up.

He was here.

Bonnie : H-how...

Kai : **he put a finger on his lips** Shhhh...

She couldn't believe it was happening. In a couple of seconds he was behind her

wrapping his arms around her body. She got stiff. He started to leave butterfly

kisses on her neck and she relaxed against his body. He smiled against her skin.

His hands touched her legs and went up under the towel. She shuddered in

expectation as they went dangerously high.

Ruth : **she knocked against the door** Bonnie ?

The young witch gripped the sink as her eyes flew open. She was alone.

Ruth : Bonnie, are you ok ? I felt some magic.

So did I, Bonnie thought. Mind trick, he used a freaking mind trick on her. He

was never physically here.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Meanwhile

Kai's mind slowly went back in his body and he opened his eyes. He took a few

calming breaths while staying on his bed. The trick he just performed wasn't an

easy one but he was good at it. He was entering people's mind since he was a

child. It was better if people were sleeping but he still managed to go in

Bonnie's mind. He enjoyed what he did to her in this bathroom. He smiled. He

knew she liked their little moment. Too bad they were interrupted. He should

pay her more visits in the future and someday he'd make her leave this house.

Someone knocked on his door.

Kai : **he got up and opened it** Yes ?

Becca : Joshua wants to see you.

Kai : **slightly pissed** And he can't ask himself ?

Becca : **she sighed** Kai...

Kai : I don't like the way he treats you.

Becca : It never bothered you before so why now ?

Kai : Just drop it. He's in his office I suppose ?

Becca : Yes.

Kai : Ok **he closed his door and walked away**

* * *

Joshua's office

He went in and sat on a chair.

Joshua : The nap was good ?

Kai : Yeah. What do you want ?

Joshua : You seem grumpy.

Kai : It's because we do nothing to get Bonnie back.

Joshua : Looks to me you miss her.

Kai : **lying** No. I just think it's stupid to waste her powers.

Joshua : Then be happy, I have a mission for you.

Kai : I'm listening.

Joshua : I need this ancient artefact **he showed him a drawing**

Kai : Where can I find that ?

Joshua : This is the address **he gave him a piece of paper**

Kai : I'll go tomorrow morning.

Joshua : Try not to get caught.

Kai : That never happened **he left**

* * *

After a few minutes, Becca came in. He motioned her to close the door.

Becca : Did he buy it ?

Joshua : Yes. I need to distract him.

Becca : I guess so.

Joshua : **he frowned** What's wrong ?

Becca : Maybe we should tell him the whole truth.

Joshua : **he got up and touched her face** Becca, you know I love you.

She nodded.

Joshua : But we can't do that because he wouldn't understand. He has a good side and this part is taking over.

Becca : I see.

* * *

The next morning

Kai tricked his boss to make him believe today was his day off. He went to the

address given by his dad and cloacked himself. It was a magic store. He would

need to be very careful. He went inside without making a noise and started to

search for the artefact.

?: Nice spell but that's not enough for me.

Kai : **he pulled off the cloack** You're good.

?: You too. Now get out.

It was a middle aged man. A wizard.

Kai : I'm looking for this **he took out the drawing from his back pocket and showed it**

?: Nasty shit. You won't find it here **he avoided to look at him**

Kai : You're lying. We can do this the easy way or...*he jumped to avoid the lamp that was thrown at him*

?: I told you to leave !

Kai : **he sighed** You asked for it.

They battled for a while. Magic balls were flying around as well as various

objects. The man was strong but Kai had the advantage of youth.

Kai : **trapping him** Ok, I'm going to ask one last time. Where did you hide it ? I'll spare you if you tell me now.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

?: It's on this shelf. Hidden by a spell.

Kai : Say it.

The man obeyed and the artefact appeared. Kai didn't stop looking at him while

he grabbed it firmly.

?: Please don't kill me.

The young man thought about it. He had what he was looking for so there was

no need to be evil. He released the man from the magic net and left.

* * *

That night

He layed on his bed. He gave the artefact to his father earlier that day. His lack

of reaction infuriated Kai and he almost threw a tantrum. He didn't understand

why his father didn't want to go get Bonnie now. He closed his eyes and took

deep breaths. He connected with his power and focused on his witch lover.

* * *

Bonnie was fast asleep. She heard a noise and sat up on her bed.

Kai : Hello, sweety.

Bonnie : What are you doing here ?!

Kai : Relax, this is just a dream.

Bonnie : **she glared** You're in my head again.

Kai : Why ? You didn't like my last visit ?

Bonnie : No.

Kai : Liar.

Bonnie : **she left her bed** I need to get out of here.

Kai : **he chuckled** Of your own head ? Good luck.

Bonnie : I can always try **she walked away**

He grabbed her arm and make her spin around. He pulled her towards him.

Bonnie : What are you doing ?

Kai : Let's dance.

She looked at herself and saw she was wearing a long dress. He had changed

his clothes too into a black tuxedo. It fitted him very well. A song started to

play (A/N : it's You and me by Lifehouse). Bonnie found herself following his

moves while they danced. It was just a dream after all. Harmless.

Kai : Do you like this house ?

Bonnie : **she hesitated** Yes.

Kai : But ?

Bonnie : They don't even let me leave the yard.

Kai : They're protecting you against us.

Bonnie : I know but it's boring **she sighed** Of course I'm not going to tell you more.

Kai : Figures.

They didn't say anything for a moment just dancing.

Kai : I miss you.

Bonnie : Kai, I can't.

Kai : What ?

Bonnie : **she was about to answer when she heard something** Did you hear that ?

Kai : No ?

She left his arms and walked away.

Kai : Wait for me **he tried to move his legs but he couldn't**

He was waking up ! He groaned before fading away.

* * *

Bonnie didn't bother. She was following the noise. It was coming from behind this door. She opened it

and looked inside. There was nothing except for a crib. She could hear a baby

crying. She walked closer but when she leaned over to watch, she saw the crib

was empty. She frowned. That was when she felt a tug and woke up in her bed.

She was holding a pillow between her arms.

* * *

The next morning

Ruth : Why do you want me to do that ?

Bonnie : Well, I'd like you to check my magic to see if there's anything wrong.

Ruth : What makes you think that ?

Bonnie : Weird dreams.

Ruth : Fine, I can do that quickly before I leave for work.

Bonnie : Thanks **she gave her hands**

The older witch focused on her magic searching. Her eyes opened fast.

Bonnie : What ?

Ruth : Nothing. I have to go now. I'll talk to you later.

Bonnie knew something was up when she saw her almost running to the door.

* * *

Ruth went to the kitchen. Elena and Luke were sitting at the table.

Elena : Mom ?

Ruth : **shaking** She's pregnant.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Luke : Who ?

Ruth : Bonnie ! She's expecting a child.

Elena : Oh my god.

Ruth : If it weren't so early, I'd ask for a drink. Who the hell is the father ?!

Elena : I-I think it's Kai.

Luke : Ohhhh, he was the guy she couldn't forget.

Ruth : Both of you knew something was up and you didn't tell me ?

They looked guilty.

They looked guilty.

Ruth : One of you need to talk to her.

Elena : I'll do it **she left the kitchen**

* * *

Bonnie's room

She was pacing. She knew something was up and her stomach made a twist.

Knock on the door.

Bonnie : Come in.

Elena : **she opened the door** Hey, how are you feeling ?

Bonnie : Not so good.

Elena : Can we talk ?

Bonnie : Sure.

Elena closed the door and sat on the bed. Bonnie joined her.

Elena : My father is a mortal. Simple plain human.

Bonnie : It's fairly common. Witches choose human partners.

Elena : The moment when you have to tell them the truth always sucks.

Bonnie : I imagine your father didn't take it very well.

Elena : You can say that. She told him when I was five. He got really scared. He thought it wasn't a life for me so he took me far away.

Bonnie : How did your mother react ?

Elena : She found us and cursed my father to be blind.

Bonnie gasped.

Elena : It was a harsh punishment. I found him again by the way. It was two years ago.

Bonnie : And ?

Elena : He has a nice life. A new family.

Bonnie : Maybe you could reverse the curse.

Elena : We both know only the witch that cast it is able to do that.

Bonnie : Did you tell her ?

Elena : No. Someday maybe.

Bonnie : No offence but why are you telling me this story ?

Elena : Because we know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you love.

Bonnie : What do you mean ?

Elena : You had something with Kai.

Bonnie : **she sighed** Yes but it's over now.

Elena : Are you sure ?

Bonnie : Of course.

Elena : You don't know.

Bonnie : What ?

Elena : It might be over with him but he got you pregnant.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ruth was working but she couldn't focus. Bonnie was pregnant. She was

carrying the child of the enemy. Who could have thought ? She froze. An idea

started to grow in her mind. She got up from her desk and opened the safe. She

carefully grabbed a very ancient book. It was older than the Bennett witch.

With a lot of care, she put it down on her desk and sat on her chair. She started

to flip through the pages. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for.

She turned a page and fell on a prophecy. Her eyes squinted because the

handwriting was small. She sighed and grabbed her glasses. Her eyes were

getting tired. She translated the old english. The prophecy was talking about a

powerful baby that would be born of two witches. Very rare.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bonnie was sitting in the kitchen. She came to eat something but all she did was

putting herself on a stool. She was staring into space. From time to time, her

hand would reach for her belly and touch it. A baby. A baby was growing inside

of her. Kai's. It was so little for the moment. She didn't know what she was

supposed to do. She wouldn't be the last Bennett witch after all. Against all

odds, the bloodline will keep going. She felt a hand on her shoulder and

jumped up a little.

Ruth : Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

Bonnie : It's ok.

Ruth : I'm taking my lunchbreak here today.

Bonnie : To check on me.

Ruth : Yes. How are you feeling ?

Bonnie : I don't know honestly.

Ruth : This is overwhelming.

Bonnie : Yes.

Ruth : What do you want to eat ? **she opened the fridge**

Bonnie : I'm not hungry.

Ruth : You're not alone anymore. You have to eat. When I was expecting Elena, I was craving fresh fruits.

Bonnie : Were you happy ?

Ruth : Yes but you I bet Elena told you how the story ends.

Bonnie : She did.

Ruth : Alan is a good man but magic scared him.

Bonnie : If he's such a good man, what did you blind him ?

Ruth : It was an angry reaction.

Bonnie : You could undo the curse.

Ruth : I'm scared of his reaction.

Bonnie : You should at least try.

Ruth : **she smiled** Bennett witches, they always do the right thing.

Bonnie : I think I want a sandwich.

The older witch prepared two. They ate in silence for a while.

Ruth : Bonnie, I also came back here to tell you something.

Bonnie : I'm listening.

She told him about the prophecy. The younger witch was in shock.

Ruth : I think they are after your baby.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She felt anger rising in her.

* * *

Later, Finley's books

Kai smiled and said bye to the client. After they left, he looked at a paper. They

were expecting a delivery today. That was when he felt her magic. He looked

up but saw nothing. The magic was getting stronger.

Kai : You're too old to play hide and seek.

Before he could add anything, he was thrown away against a wall. Bonnie

appeared. Her eyes were almost literally in flames.

Kai : What is wrong with you ?!

Bonnie : What's wrong with me ? What's wrong with me ?! How could you do this to me ?!

Kai : I did what ? **he tried to get up**

Bonnie threw him against the wall one more time. He didn't have a choice. He

trapped her gently with a magic net.

Bonnie : Let go of me **she wringled**

Kai : Not until you explain.

Bonnie : I know everything about your coven's evil plan.

Kai : What ?

Bonnie : You got me pregnant !

He was so shocked the magic net broke. She fell on her knees. They didn't say

anything for a few minutes.

Bonnie : You want to steal my baby.

Kai : Do you really believe I'm capable of that ?

Bonnie : I don't know what to think anymore **she started to cry**

Kai : **he kneeled in front of her** I promise you I'll find out the truth but I have nothing to do with this **he kissed her through her tears**

She disappeared.

* * *

Joshua's office

Kai : **he came in and slammed his hands on the desk** What is your plan with Bonnie's baby ?

Joshua : Ah, she's finally pregnant.

Kai : Answer my damn question !

Joshua : Control your temper.

Kai : I won't. Since I'm the father, it means the baby will be really powerful.

Joshua : You got that right.

Kai : This is why you pushed me to spend so much time with her.

Joshua : **he left his desk and chuckled** I knew you wouldn't resist the temptation to screw her.

Kai : This is not just about sex. I have feelings for Bonnie.

Joshua : I'm afraid love is a weakness.

Kai : You're forgetting something. I won't let you use my baby.

Joshua : Who says you will be here for that ? **he disappeared and reappeared in front of the male witch**

Kai felt a huge pain and looked down. A knife was poking out of his stomach.

His father took it out harshly. Kai gasped for air and collapsed on the ground. A

pool of blood started to form under him.

Joshua : Goodbye my son, you have been useful **he left**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

He was still on the floor. Bleeding out. He could feel his life slipping away.

Images popped in his head. Bonnie smiling at him. Her walking barefoot in the

grass. A few more memories then it changed. She turned around and stroked

her belly. It was big and she was glowing. He wanted to jump in the vision so

badly. The image got blurry and Joshua appeared. He had a wicked smiled and

was holding a small baby in his arms. He walked away. No ! Kai had to stop

him. The visions stopped and he was back on the floor. He grimaced and tried

to stand up. He fell on his knees a few times. The pain was excruciating. He

managed to lean against the wall and held on his wound. He felt dizzy and put

a hand on the white wall. That left a bloody stain. He was weak but he focused

on his magic. He stuttered while chanting. He disappeared and went near the

Gilbert's house. He fainted.

* * *

In the house

The magical alarm started to ring. They all got on edge. Ruth first instinct was

to protect Bonnie but the young woman looked out the kitchen's window. She

saw him on the ground near a tree.

Bonnie : No ! **she ran outside**

Ruth and Elena were right behind her. She threw herself on her knees and

turned Kai over. He rolled on his back. They all saw his bloody wound.

Elena : Oh my god...

Ruth : We have to take him inside.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't say anything. She couldn't believe what was happening. He was

hurt ! She was mad at him but she didn't want this to happen. Ruth lifted Kai

with her mind and went inside. Both girls followed. The older witch layed the

young man on the couch.

Bonnie : Let me do this.

Ruth nodded. The young woman opened his shirt slowly and carefully.

Kai : **he half opened his eyes and said weakly** Bonnie...

Bonnie : I'm here.

Ruth : Who did this ?

Kai : J-Joshua **he got unconscious again**

Elena came back with the first aid kit. Bonnie cleaned the wound the best she

could adding some magic in the healing process. However the result was not

perfect. Ruth touched his forehead and closed her eyes. Bonnie waited

anxiously.

Ruth : Come with me.

They left the room.

* * *

Bonnie : It's bad, is it ?

Ruth : Yes.

Bonnie : Tell me.

Ruth : The knife was the tool but what really stabbed Kai was Joshua's magic.

Bonnie : **sadly** So that means...

Ruth : Kai isn't going to make it.

Bonnie : Noooo...

Ruth : I'm so sorry, sweetie.

Bonnie : Don't call me sweetie if you don't have a solution **she came back in the living room**

Elena : **she heard what they said** Bonnie.

Bonnie : Out.

Elena : But...

Bonnie : I said out ! **a lamp blew into pieces**

The brunette left and closed the door.

* * *

Bonnie : **she brought a chair next to the couch** I don't care what they say, I can find something.

He didn't reply anything because he was still unconscious.

Bonnie : You don't make this easy, do you ? Even if we're not together, I don't

want you to die. You can't let Joshua take our baby **she touched his forehead**

It was burning. Her eyes fell on his bandaged wound. She put her hands on it

and started to chant. The spell was a failure. She sighed but she wouldn't give

up so easily. She was strongheaded and stubborn. She tried spell after spell, all

the ones she knew and remembered, until she fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next morning

Luke opened the door and looked inside. Bonnie was still asleep on the chair.

He got closer and shook her lightly.

Bonnie : **her eyes fluttered open** Mmmm...

Luke : It's morning.

Bonnie : Oh **she stretched herself**

Luke : You should go get some breakfast.

Bonnie : I can't leave him alone.

Luke : I'll keep an eye on him.

Bonnie : Ok then **she left the room**

* * *

He glanced at Kai. He looked pale and weak. It would be so easy to end this

here. But on the other end Luke appreciated Bonnie and he didn't want to hurt

her. And it wasn't like the other male witch had much time left. It sucked that

the child would never know their dad though. Bonnie came back only a few

minutes later.

Luke : That was fast.

Bonnie : I have to be here.

Luke : You already tried.

Bonnie : I need to try more.

Luke : Don't use all your energy. Not good for the baby.

Bonnie : Don't worry.

Luke : I'll see you tonight **he left**

* * *

The witch sat back on her chair and looked at Kai. He looked worse than

yesterday. She had put a sheet over him so he wouldn't be cold. She extended a

hand and touched his forehead playing with his hair. His eyes fluttered open.

Bonnie : Kai ?

Kai : **weakly** That's...me...

Bonnie : **she smiled a little** Yeah I know that.

Kai : I'm...dying...

Bonnie : **she shook her head** No.

Kai : **he coughed** Bad*cough* liar.

Bonnie : I can save you !

Kai : Bonnie, I lo...*he slipped into unconsciouness again*

Her eyes started to water. She had to try harder. There were spells she didn't

think of. She searched through her mind.

* * *

Later

She was very frustrated. Nothing was working ! She got up and went into the

kitchen. She needed to refuel. She gripped the counter in anger. A glass had

been forgotten. With a little scream she pushed it with her hand harshly. It

crashed against the wall and broke into pieces.

Elena : **she walked in** What this poor glass did to you ?

Bonnie : Sorry.

Elena : Don't put your panties into a twist **she kneeled and put her hand above the broken pieces**

The pieces moved slowly at first then faster and faster into a circle until the

glass was whole again. The brunette grabbed it and put it again on the counter.

Bonnie : Thanks.

Elena : You must be frustrated.

Bonnie : Tell me about it. Kai is dying and there's nothing I can do !

Elena : But you tried.

Bonnie : Not hard enough. I'm not that good of witch. I'm useless.

Elena : Hey, don't sell yourself short.

Bonnie : I don't know how he's even still alive.

Elena : He's holding onto you.

The pregnant young woman looked at her and started to cry. Elena took her into

her arms comforting her. She even caressed her hair softly feeling very

motherly. After a while Bonnie calmed herself.

Elena : Are you hungry ?

Bonnie : **she sniffed** Yes.

Elena : Lucky for you, Gilberts are good cooks.

Bonnie : I noticed.

Elena : I'm gonna make a quick chili, you'll see the recipe kicks asses. Well, not literally of course.

Bonnie : I'm geting used to modern language, don't worry.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The day passed and Kai got feverish. Bonnie was even more worried. His life

was slipping away and she felt useless.

Ruth : You should rest, Bonnie.

Bonnie : No.

Elena : You tried a lot of spells.

Bonnie : Just one more.

It was a failure again.

Ruth : **she whispered** Bonnie...

Tears rolled on the cheeks of the young witch. She touched his chest with her

palm. She felt a huge power oozing out of her. She placed both her hands on

him and closed her eyes. She didn't chant or anything just letting the power do

what it wanted. Her whole body started to glow and an invisible wind to blow

around the couch. Ruth and Elena fell on their knees. The strong power was

feeding on their energy. It went through Kai's body cancelling Joshua's magic.

The wound closed itself and he opened his eyes. Bonnie collapsed on him tired.

He sat up helping her but he was a bit desoriented. Ruth and her daughter got

up slowly still weak.

Kai : I'm healed but I thought I was dying.

Ruth : You were. Elena, will you take Bonnie to her room ?

Elena : Yes **she helped Bonnie getting up and they left**

* * *

Kai : Guess I'm an hostage now.

Ruth : You're smart.

Kai : My so called father gutted me out, he won't make any exchange.

Ruth : True but you know a lot of things that you are going to share.

Kai : Ask away.

Ruth : Why are you so cooperative ?

Kai : I came here for a reason and it's not your stupid coven.

Ruth : Bonnie.

Kai : And my child.

Ruth : What do you want with them ?

Kai : Simply to be part of their lives.

Ruth : Why should I trust you ?

Kai : And why didn't you let me die ? It would have been easier. I think you care about Bonnie just like I do.

Ruth : Good point.

Kai : Now what do you want to know ?

* * *

Later

Ruth went to see Bonnie in her room.

Bonnie : **she sat up** How is he ?

Ruth : Completely healed.

Bonnie : **she sighed** Thank god.

Ruth : Thank you actually.

Bonnie : I didn't know I had this in me.

Ruth : It was strong.

Bonnie : I know. I never experienced that before.

Ruth : Do you know what the trigger is ?

Bonnie : No ?

Ruth : Pure love. I don't think you can deny you love him.

Bonnie : Oh.

Ruth : I'm keeping him here. He knows a lot.

Bonnie : I see.

Ruth : For what it worths, I think he is sincere when it comes to you and the unborn child.

* * *

Meanwhile

Elena : Ok, hot shot, I'm going to show you where you're staying.

He stood up.

Elena : And put a shirt on.

Kai : Why ? You're bothered ?

Elena : **she scoffed** I've seen better.

A brand new shirt appeared on him.

Elena : Don't use too much magic.

They walked away. She went upstairs and opened the door of the guestroom.

Kai : I'm surprised it looks nice.

Elena : Do you prefer it that way ?

The room changed into a donjon.

Kai : Nice illusion trick.

It went back to normal.

Elena : You have a bathroom behind this door.

Kai : Ok **he went in**

She looked at him up and down. Nice ass, she thought. She closed the door and

locked it magically.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Luke : What was that ?

Elena : **quickly** I wasn't checking him out.

Luke : **he looked at her weirdly** What ?

Elena : Oh, what are you talking about ?

Luke : I felt so weak earlier, as if someone was sucking magic out of me.

Elena : It was because of Bonnie, she healed Kai **she explained**

Luke : **he whistled** That's impressive.

Elena : She's not a Bennett for nothing.

Luke : So, he's staying here.

Elena : Yes, my mom wants to. It's not a bad idea though.

Luke : I don't trust him. He's Joshua's son.

Elena : We'll keep an eye on him obviously.

Luke : Yeah, don't think I didn't hear you saying you checked him out.

Elena : Can you forget that ?

Luke : **he smiled** Never.

Elena : Ugh.

* * *

That night

Bonnie woke up because her stomach was grumbling. She ate a lot at dinner but

she was hungry again. It was the baby. She put her slippers on and went in the

kitchen. She prepared herself a sandwich. She took a bite and closed her eyes

enjoying the food. She heard a noise. Kai was standing in front of her.

Bonnie : What are you doing here ?

Kai : Same as you. I want to eat **he grabbed her sandwich**

Bonnie : **she glared** That's mine.

Kai : Ok, ok.

Bonnie : I thought you were locked.

Kai : Don't tell Elena but I overrided her magic.

Bonnie : I see.

Kai : Can I ? **he pointed at the fridge**

Bonnie : Yeah.

He opened it and took a slice of cake. He grabbed a fork and started to eat. She

looked at her own plate. Her hunger was gone.

Kai : Thank you for saving my life.

Bonnie : I couldn't let you die.

Kai : Still and I'm sorry that I lied to you.

Bonnie : I should go back to bed.

Kai : Wait.

She turned around on the threshold. He walked to her totally invading her

personal space. Her heart skipped a beat.

Kai : I want to be here for you and the baby.

Bonnie : But you already are.

Kai : Not like that **he stroked her cheek**

She got lost in his eyes. He leaned in and captured her lips. She sighed and

kissed him back. The kiss was soft and it was all she needed. He broke it off

and leaned his forehead against hers.

Bonnie : I need some time.

Kai : Oh.

Bonnie : You're already lucky enough to be alive.

Kai : True.

Bonnie : Goodnight **she kissed his cheek and left**

He smiled and went back to his room.

* * *

The next morning

Ruth : We need to go to your house.

Kai : Are we attacking ?

Ruth : No, just looking for information.

Kai : **he got up** I'm ready.

Bonnie : I want to come.

Ruth : I can't let you, I know you understand.

The young woman sighed.

Ruth : I'll ask Elena if she's in for this mission **she left**

Kai : I know a way for you to come and Ruth won't see it.

Bonnie : What way ?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kai : Your body stays here but your mind comes with me.

Bonnie : I'm not sure I understand.

He pointed to his own head.

Bonnie : Are you sure you're powerful enough ?

Kai : I can try.

Bonnie : My body stays in my room.

Kai : Ok.

* * *

They went there.

Bonnie : What do we have to do ?

Kai : We need to connect our minds. I know the spell. At the end of it you have to kiss me.

Bonnie : The last part is not true.

Kai : **he smiled** No.

Bonnie : What's the spell ?

He said it outloud.

Bonnie : It could work **she sat on the bed**

He sat in front of her and grabbed her hands. They closed their eyes and he

repeated the spell a few times. Her body relaxed and fell on the bed softly.

Kai : **he opened his eyes** Bonnie ?

 _I'm here._

Her voice was coming from inside his head.

Kai : It worked.

 _Yeah._

Kai : **he got up** Let's go.

 _Hey, there's a door over here._

Kai : I know. I just created it.

 _Why ?_

Kai : Because I don't want you to read all my thoughts.

 _Are you hiding something ?_

Kai : No but can't a guy get some privacy ?

 _Fine._

Kai : For the record, this is where I keep all the nudes of you **he chuckled**

 _Oh my God !_

Kai : Are you blushing ?

 _No !_

* * *

Elena : Kai ?

Kai : I'm here.

Elena : Oh, is Bonnie ok ?

Kai : Yes, she was just a bit tired.

Elena : It's time to go.

Kai : I'm following you.

They left the room and walked away. Bonnie noticed some side glances given

by Elena to Kai. He was oblivious to them but she recognized this look. Was

her friend attracted to him ?!

Elena : One more thing.

Kai : What ?

Magical handcuffs appeared between her hands.

Kai : Are you serious?

Elena : Very. Now your hands.

He let her tie him. Was it just Bonnie's imagination or did the contact between

her and Kai lasted longer than it should have ?

Kai : No, it didn't.

Elena : Excuse me ?

Kai : Nothing.

Ruth : Are we all ready ?

Elena : Yes.

Two other witches that Kai never saw joined them.

 _Katrina and Sophie._

* * *

Kai's house

Kai : I'll go to take down the magical alarm.

The witches agreed. He took a few steps and felt nothing at all.

 _This is weird._

Kai : It's gone.

Ruth : What's going on ?

Kai : **he turned to them** There's no magical alarm.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ruth : What ?

Kai : Do I need a translator or what ?

Elena : We understand but why ?

Kai : I don't know yet. It could be a trap **he extended his arms** Can these handcuffs go off ?

Sophie : He can be useful.

Kai : Finally someone who understands.

Elena : Mom ?

Ruth : Free him.

The brunette touched his wrists and whispered a word. The cuffs disapeared.

 _She looked at you from head to toes._

Kai : **he turned around and whispered under his breath** Shhhhh...

 _They're going to think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself._

He thought she was getting annoying but he couldn't say it.

 _I heard that._

* * *

He sighed. Maybe hosting Bonnie in his head wasn't such a good idea.

Ruth : **she cleared her throat** We don't have all day.

Kai : Yeah, follow me.

They walked towards the house letting their guard up. They expected to be

attacked by someone or magic at any second but nothing happened.

 _Maybe he's waiting inside for me._

Kai : I would feel him.

Elena : If you're talking about your so called father, we would feel him as well and he's not here.

Kai : I don't understand. He wants the child...

 _Our baby._

Kai : Our baby and now he's just gone ?

Ruth : Hopefully we'll find some answers inside.

Kai : **he looked towards Katrina** She never speaks ?

Ruth : Not really, she's deaf.

Kai : **a bit embarrassed** Oh.

 _Sorry, I forgot to tell you._

* * *

Kai : **he put a hand on the handle** I'll go first.

They held their breath when he opened the door as if they expected a bomb to

go off. He took a few steps.

 _Scan the house._

Kai : I know what I'm doing **he closed his eyes**

The house was actually empty.

 _Is it me or you that feel uncomfortable ?_

Kai : Both.

Elena : Anything ?

Kai : No, you can come in.

The four witches joined him.

Ruth : We need to split and search the house.

Kai : I can go alone.

Ruth/Elena : No !

Kai : **taken aback** Wow.

Elena : I'm going with you.

 _Why her ?_

Kai : Let's stop losing time. You follow me **he walked away**

* * *

Elena : Where are we going ?

Kai : My father's office.

Elena : Good idea.

Bonnie was looking at her from the corner of his mind. Elena was a good friend

who helped her since her coven got her back but could she trust her around

Kai ? Then she wondered if he could hear her. How embarrassing.

Kai : It's here **he went in**

Elena : It looks like my mother's office.

Kai : Probably because they wanna show off how almighty they are.

Elena : **she giggled** Right.

 _Stop flirting and start looking !_

He went to the desk and opened the drawers one after another. Nothing

important.

 _I can feel magic somewhere._

Kai : Me too.

Elena : Your habit of talking alone is creeping me out.

 _Good !_

Kai : Both of you shut up, please.

Elena : Eh ?

Kai : My father must keep a magic safe in this room.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Elena : You know his magic better than me.

He closed his eyes and focused on the lingering sensation. In the wall in his left.

He walked there and touched the wall searching.

 _We're almost there. It's getting stronger._

Kai : It's here.

Elena : **she joined him and touched the wall** I can feel it. You can reach the safe ?

Kai : Maybe, I wouldn't mind some help.

Bonnie whimpered in his head. Helping meant she had to touch him.

Elena : I know a spell.

Kai : Let's do this.

Elena : Your left hand in mine, the other on the wall.

He mirrored her actions. She started to chant and he repeated after her. Their

minds connected.

 _Bonnie ?!_

 _Oh hi, Elena._

 _What are you doing here ?_

 _Explanations later, spell now !_

A small window on the wall opened.

Kai : Done.

Elena : What is Bonnie doing in your head ?

Kai : Oh that. Well she really wanted to come.

Elena : I thought you'd be the first to realize how dangerous it is here.

Kai : Relax, it's just her mind. Her body is still in your house.

Elena : That's not the point.

Kai : Instead of being judgemental, can we open the safe ?

Elena : Yeah.

Kai : It could be tricked, you should move away.

Elena : **she snickered** And they said chivelry is dead.

Kai : Look, you don't even like me so...

Elena : But a part of Bonnie is here, it changes...

 _STOPPPPPPPPP !_

Kai : Ouch...

Elena : She's screaming in your mind ?

Kai : Yeah.

Elena : She's right though, we shouldn't fight like kids.

Kai : I'm grabbing the safe.

She took a few steps back. He took a deep breath and took the box out of the

wall. Nothing happened.

Kai : I guess he thought no one would find the safe in the first place **he put it down on the desk**

Elena : Or maybe it's already empty.

Kai : Let's find out **he opened it**

There was only a blank paper.

Kai : What's that ?

 _I have this weird feeling in my stomach._

Kai : Actually that's my stomach.

Elena : What ?

Kai : It was Bonnie.

 _This is familiar but I can't put my finger on what it is._

Kai : She saw this before.

* * *

Meanwhile

He sat in the middle of a big circle of candles.

Luke : Incendio.

They all lit. He grabbed the bloody cloth. Kai's blood. He put the cloth in a

metalic bowl in front of him and added some herbs. The mix started to burn.

Luke : Blood to blood.

He closed his eyes and chanted. He could feel the power going through him.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked at the map beside him. A

red dot appeared on it.

Luke : Gotcha.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Ruth : The whole house is empty.

Elena : We found this **she showed her the blank paper**

Ruth : **she touched it** I can feel a strong magic protecting whatever's hidden.

Kai : I was hoping we could work on that.

Ruth : We will.

Kai : Even the garage is empty ?

Ruth : Except for a motorcycle.

Kai : Mine. I need to take it. That's my baby.

 _Hey !_

Kai : Do I have the permission from your highness ?

Ruth : I guess it's too late to talk about attitude. You are coming back to my house, ok ? But you can take your engine.

Kai : **he smiled** Thanks **he went to the garage**

 _Are we really going to ride that thing ?_

Kai : Yeah, why not ?

 _I'm scared._

Kai : You're safe with me **he grabbed his helmet and put it on**

 _You better not go fast._

Kai : **he smirked** Not making any promises.

 _Kai !_

Kai : Ok, ok. You're ready ?

 _No but go on ._

Kai straddled the motorbike and started the engine. It roared to life.

Kai : Oh, I missed that sound.

 _Mentally rolling my eyes._

Kai : Quiet and enjoy the ride **he drove out of the garage**

 _Oh my god..._

Kai : What ?

 _I feel free !_

He chuckled and went a little faster.

* * *

Meanwhile

Luke : I did what you asked.

Ruth : Did you succeed ?

Luke : Found a name and an address **he gave her a paper**

Ruth : Thank you.

Luke : Are you going to tell him ?

Ruth : It's going to be a shock but yes.

* * *

With Kai

He parked the motorcycle in the garage. Bonnie told him where it was.

Kai : It's time to get back in your body.

 _Agreed._

He went in the house and walked up to Bonnie's room. Her body was still on

the bed looking like Sleeping beauty. He smirked getting an idea. He sat on the

bed and said a word in latin before leaning in. Bonnie saw her own face getting

closer and closer.

 _What are you doing ?_

He closed his eyes and kissed her. She felt her mind slipping from his. Her eyes

fluttered open and she saw Kai up close still kissing her. She ran a hand

through his hair enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. He pulled away.

Bonnie : Was that necessary ?

Kai : Absolutly. We wouldn't want to screw the spell.

She slapped his chest playfully and sat up. Someone cleared their throat. They

saw Ruth standing in the doorway.

Ruth : Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Kai.

Kai : Alone I suppose.

Ruth : Yes, please.

Bonnie : Well, I'm hungry so I'm going to go vandalize the fridge **she left**

* * *

Kai : I hate suspense so...

Ruth : What did your father tell you about your birth parents ?

Kai : Not much actually. They died when I was a baby. Joshua adopted me and that was all.

Ruth : But you never wanted to know more ?

Kai : Of course. I asked him and even Becca but they never told me anything. I didn't have the courage to make research.

Ruth : They lied to you. Your parents are alive. They're called Suzanne and Patrick Hamilton. They live in a small town not far from Mystic Falls.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Kai started to laugh.

Ruth : What's so funny ?

Kai : I feel like I'm on a bad soap opera. My parents are dead, they...*his voice broke down*

Ruth : I know this is a lot to swallow.

Kai : How is it possible ? How could they lie to me like this ?

Ruth : I think they found out you could be the father of a powerful baby.

Kai : I...What am I supposed to do now ?

Ruth : **she gave him the paper** Your choice.

Kai : Are they...bad ?

Ruth : Luke made research, your mother is a good witch.

Kai : Meaning I'm good, right ?

Ruth : Yes. Joshua tried to feel your heart with darkness.

* * *

Woodchurch, 25 years ago

Patrick stopped the car in front of their house and smiled to his wife. They were

back from the hospital.

Suzanne : He's sleeping again.

Patrick : Babies **he stroked his son's cheek**

He was only three days old. They left the car and went in the house. It was all

dark. Patrick tried to switch the lights on but failed.

?: Let me help you.

The lights went on revealing a black haired wizard.

Suzanne : **she recognized him** Joshua !

Joshua : In the flesh.

Patrick : I thought I told you to stay away from us !

Joshua : Annoying bug **he waved his hand**

He went crashing against the wall and fainted.

Suzanne : Patrick !

The baby started to cry.

Suzanne : **she held him tighter** Never.

Joshua : I promise you I'll treat him well. Like I said months ago.

Suzanne : And the answer is still no ! I won't give you my son.

Joshua : Well if you don't, I'm going to kill your stupid husband.

Suzanne : You wouldn't.

Joshua : You wanna bet ? **he walked closer to Patrick**

Suzanne : Stop.

Joshua : So, what is it gonna be ?

The woman started to chant.

Joshua : No **he raised his fist**

The words got caught in her throat and she chocked. She fell on her knees but

didn't drop her baby.

Joshua : Here **he kneeled and grabbed him**

Suzanne : **weakly** No...

Joshua : What's his name ?

Suzanne : Malachai.

Joshua : Kai. That has a nice ring. I'll take care of him **he disappeared**

The young woman broke down crying. Her child, she lost her child !

* * *

Nowadays, Mystic falls

Bonnie licked her fingers. That roasted turkey was really delicious. Honestly

the best thing she ever ate. She knew it was a pregnant woman craving and that

maybe tomorrow her favorite food wouldn't be turkey at all. Kai went in the

kitchen looking really pale.

Bonnie : What's wrong ?

Kai : My whole life has been a lie.

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : My parents are alive and I really don't know what to do **his eyes got teary**

Bonnie wiped her fingers and got up. She wrapped her arms around him. He

leaned into her embrace and held her tightly.

Bonnie : It's going to be fine.

Kai : **voice full of tears** I don't know.

Bonnie : Shhhhh, I'm here. I'll always be here.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

That night

Bonnie was deeply asleep but she still heard the noise. She sat up and looked

around. She wasn't alone.

Bonnie : Who are you ?

?: Calm down.

Bonnie : I'm going to call for help.

?: You are dreaming.

Bonnie : **she got up and crossed her arms against her chest** You still didn't tell me who you are.

The person got up and switched on the lights. It revealed a girl. She was a bit

taller than Bonnie. She had long dark hair and her complexion was neither

white or black. It was a mix between...

?: Now you're getting it.

Bonnie : You're...

?: Anna, your daughter.

(A/N : played by Tristin Mays, the real Sarah Salvatore in s6)

Bonnie gasped. Even though she was guessing it, hearing the truth didn't make

it less surreal.

Anna : **she waved shyly** Hey, mom.

Bonnie : Let me look at you **she reached for her face**

Turned out Anna took a lot after her. Bonnie's eyes filled themselves with tears.

Anna : Oh sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry.

Bonnie : It's just very overwhelming. You're so beautiful.

Anna : **she flashed a smile** Thanks.

 _That one is from Kai,_ Bonnie thought.

Anna : It's so weird to see you like this.

Bonnie : What ? Do I have wrinkles where you came from ?!

Anna : **she giggled** No, I meant we're more or less the same age.

Bonnie : Oh **her eyes fell on her necklace**

Anna : **she followed her gaze** The phoenix meets the cat.

Bonnie : How is it possible ? I mean you here in my dream.

Anna : Dad taught me the trick.

Bonnie : Figures.

Anna : Yeah, I inherited his dreamwalker power.

Bonnie : You must be very powerful if you also got back in time.

Anna : **excited** I know right ?!

Bonnie : **she looked down** I'm scared.

Anna : It will be alright, don't worry.

Bonnie : How do you know ?

Anna : Because aunt Elena told me everything. It's so romantic and epic.

Bonnie : So we won ?

Anna : Yes but be really careful. Joshua is a sneaky bastard. I'm here to warn you that he'll find a way to take you when you least expect it.

Bonnie : I need to know more.

Anna : No. It could change the future. It's already enough that I'm here.

Bonnie : You can't just come here and...

Anna : **she bit her lip** Sorry.

Bonnie : Do you...Do you have siblings ?

Anna : **she smiled** You can't read the last page of a book before the beginning. Kills the suspense.

Bonnie : **she frowned** Who told you that ?

Anna : You. I have to go.

Bonnie : Not already.

Anna : **she patted her mother's belly** You'll meet me.

Bonnie : **she whispered** Bye.

The young girl kissed her cheek and disappeared.

* * *

The next day

She explained her dream from what seemed like the millionth time. Kai was

eager to know every detail about their daughter. He was so happy.

Elena : You could have asked something useful. For example if aunt Elena has someone in her life.

Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully.

Luke : At least you know you're still in the picture. Can't say the same about me.

Kai : You know, if you weren't gay, I'd see you and Elena together.

Elena/Luke : **they looked at each other** Ewww...

Luke : That would be incest.

Bonnie : Moving on. Anna warned me again against Joshua.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Kai : Nothing new under the sun.

Bonnie : But she warned me that he'd be back when we least expect it.

Luke : Did she give you details ?

Bonnie : No, she said she couldn't because it could change too many things.

Elena : It means we have to be even more careful.

Kai : She said we would win though. I want to hold on to that.

Bonnie grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She knew finding out his parents

were still alive shook him hard. He needed something to move forward. Elena

looked at their intertwined hands. She knew she was attracted to Kai and it was

wrong for so many reasons. The biggest one was that he was obviously so in

love with Bonnie and that would never change. Earlier when she asked if 'Aunt

Elena' had someone in her life, it was to know if she moved on and got over

that stupid attraction. She hoped so. The answer wasn't known though. The

truth was she wanted someone who would care about her like Kai cared about

Bonnie.

Luke : Where's your mom ? I thought it was her day off.

Elena : Upstairs. She's working on the mysterious paper.

They heard a small explosion. They looked at one another before running up the

stairs. Some smoke was coming out Ruth's room.

Elena : Mom !

Ruth : I'm fine **she coughed a little**

Luke waved a hand and the windows opened themselves letting fresh air

entering the bedroom.

Bonnie : The paper ?

The older witch nodded.

Kai : This was why it was kinda easy to find it.

Ruth : I was trying to figure it out but Joshua tricked the page.

Bonnie : **she looked on the floor** Still intact.

Ruth : **she groaned** And still blank.

Elena : Maybe you need help.

Ruth : Yes, next time we will all try.

Luke : You should rest a little.

Ruth : You think I'm a grandma or what ?

Luke : No ? I was just caring.

Ruth : I know **she messed with his hair**

Bonnie and Elena giggled.

Luke : Ahh mock me.

Kai wondered if his own mother would ruffle his hair like that.

* * *

Somewhere

Joshua : Do you like it ?

Becca : **she looked around and smiled** This house is amazing.

Joshua : And filled with magic. Just like we imagined.

Becca : You picked the location well. It's isolated.

Joshua : I got some help for that.

Becca : The guestroom is not finished yet.

Joshua : I put you in charge of that. We still have time. I need to go on trips to find allies. Plus, let them think they're safe.

Becca : **she smiled** And then we strike.

Joshua : Then we strike. I promised you a new baby.

They kissed.

* * *

A few days later

Kai was working but his mind was not here. He grabbed some new books and

put them on shelves. Everyday he thought about his parents. They were alive.

Then he thought about his own unborn child. Anna. She would have

grandparents. He wanted to know them. He picked the paper from his back

pocket. Name, address and phone number. He grabbed his phone and took a

deep breath before dialing the number.

?: Hello ?

Female voice.

Kai : Mrs Hamilton ?

Suzanne : That's me. Who's calling ?

Kai : **his voice shook** I'm...I'm your son.

Suzanne : Kai ?!

Kai : Yes...

Suzanne : **she started to cry** Oh my god, I lost hope this day would come.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

He froze. He had no idea what to say. It was sad because this woman was his

birth mother but he didn't know her at all. The idea made him hate Joshua even

more. _He'll pay,_ he thought.

Suzanne : Kai ?

Kai : I'm here. Sorry, I...

Suzanne : I need to see you ! Please say yes. Your dad will be here too.

Kai : **genuinely** I want to meet you too.

Suzanne : Do you have our address ?

Kai : Yes.

Suzanne : Is tomorrow afternoon fine ? Let's say 5 pm ?

Kai : Yes, I can make it.

Suzanne : I'll make some snacks. Oh, I have no idea what you like !

Kai : **he chuckled** Whatever you do, it's fine.

Suzanne : Ok, ok. Well, I'll see you tomorrow.

Kai : Tomorrow.

* * *

Later

He went back to the house. He was starting to consider this home. He looked

for Bonnie and found her in the backyard. She was doing yoga with Elena.

Kai : Hey, girls.

They both smiled and greeted him.

Kai : I need to talk to Bonnie.

Elena : Of course. Don't forget to practise these breathing exercices **she patted her shoulder and went inside**

Bonnie : Anything wrong ?

Kai : No. I-I called my mom today.

Bonnie : How do you feel ?

Kai : A bit weird but mostly good.

Bonnie : That's great.

Kai : I'm meeting my parents tomorrow and I really want you to come with me.

Bonnie : Of course, I'll be here.

Kai : **he touched her face** I love you.

She looked in his eyes.

Kai : You don't have to say it back, I just needed you to hear it **he leaned in and kissed her**

She responded to the kiss with a fluterring heart. _He loves me, he loves me,_ she

thought.

Kai : Where do we stand now ?

Bonnie : I need you in my life.

Kai : Yes but I mean as what ?

Bonnie : What's the word used these days, mmmm...

Kai : Boyfriend, please say you meant that.

Bonnie : Yes, that one.

Kai : Yayyyy **he kissed her again**

She giggled in the kiss.

* * *

The next day

They were driving towards Woodchurch.

Kai : I'm so nervous.

Bonnie : It's normal, you've never met them.

Kai : What if I'm not what they expect ?

Bonnie : You're the prodigal son, they'll love you no matter what.

Kai : I guess so.

They entered the town limits and he focused on the GPS instructions. He parked

in front of an average house.

Bonnie : Ready ?

Kai : Yes.

They left the car. Bonnie grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. They walked

to the front door and rang the doorbell. His heart was pouding. The door

opened revealing a middle-aged woman. She had long dark hair with grey

streaks showing here and there. She had a fair face.

Kai : Mrs H-Hamilton ?

Suzanne : **she grinned** Please call me Suzanne or mom **she engulfed him into a bear hug**

Bonnie smiled and giggled when she saw Kai didn't really know what to do.

Suzanne : **she pulled away** Oh, who's this lovely girl ?

Kai : That's Bonnie, my girlfriend.

Suzanne : Pleased to meet you.

Bonnie : Likewise.

Suzanne : Come inside, your father really wants to meet you.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Kai went inside feeling shy. Was it the house he was meant to grow in before

Joshua snatched him away ? He was here for the first time but he felt like his

heart was in peace.

?: You're here.

He turned toward the voice. A tall man was staring at him.

Kai : **he cleared his throat** You must be Patrick.

Patrick : Yes.

They stood in front of each other not sure what to do next.

Suzanne : Oh for God's sake, just hug !

They chuckled and Patrick opened his arms. Kai embraced him. Bonnie noticed

that Kai had his mother's eyes but the height, the jawline and the nose of his

father. She smiled. She was happy he found his family and she felt her heart

beating with love. Kai and his father pulled apart.

Suzanne : I prepared a few things to eat.

They followed her in the living room where comfortable sofas and food were

waiting for them. They sat down.

Suzanne : Please eat.

Bonnie didn't think twice. She was starving ! She helped herself.

Patrick : I'm sure you have a lot of questions.

Kai : Yes, but I don't know where to start.

Suzanne : **she grabbed his hand** Be sure we love you and we were so destroyed when we lost you.

She needed to touch him to make sure he was real, that she wasn't dreaming like

she did so many times.

Kai : Did you try to find me ?

Suzanne : Of course ! But Joshua was so powerful. I tried a couple times, failed, almost died once.

Her son stiffened feeling sad and mad.

Patrick : I also tried in my own ways but it didn't work either.

Kai : He will pay, I swear he will.

Suzanne : I'm not sure...

Kai : Do I have siblings ?

The questions made his parents uncomfortable. They stayed silent for a few

moments. All you could hear was Bonnie eating.

Suzanne : No, you don't. After we realized we couldn't get you back, I fell into a depression. A few months later, we split.

Kai : So, you're not together ?

Patrick : We are. We found our way back to each other eventually. But we never tried having another child.

It was a lot to swallow for Kai. Joshua destroyed their lives and yet he could

still see hope in their eyes. They were strong. Suzanne began to stare at the

young witch.

Bonnie : **she blushed** Sorry, I just can't stop eating.

Suzanne : You are pregnant !

Bonnie : Yes.

Kai squeezed her knee in a protective gesture.

Patrick : Wow congrats !

Suzanne : Can I ?

Bonnie : Yes.

The woman placed her hand on Bonnie's belly and smiled. Bonnie could feel a

good energy coming from the hand.

Suzanne : It's a girl.

Bonnie : Her name is Anna.

Suzanne : Oh my, Patrick. We finally found our son and now we're also going to be grandparents.

They shared a loving glance.

Kai : I really hate to burst that bubble but...

Suzanne : **she withdrew her hand** Joshua.

Bonnie : He wants to steal our baby just like he took Kai away.

Another heavy silence fell in the room.

Kai : Have you heard about the prophecy of a child made from two witch bloodlines ?

Suzanne : Yes, of course. Ohhhh...

Patrick : I'm a bit lost.

They filled him in. Bonnie and Kai stayed over an hour discussing about what

to do and they invited his parents to visit Ruth soon. Kai had not only win his

parents back, he also had new allies.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

They were about to leave.

Suzanne : Can I borrow Kai for five minutes ?

Kai : *to Bonnie * Can you wait here ?

Bonnie : Of course, go.

Suzanne : I won't be long **she climbed the stairs**

Her son followed her.

Suzanne : Bonnie's a really nice girl.

Kai : **he smiled** Yes, she helped me find the good in me.

He didn't tell her she was alive three centuries ago and resurrected. It was too

much for a first visit.

Suzanne : Come in.

He stepped inside what he supposed was his parents's bedroom.

Suzanne : It should be here **she opened a drawer** Ah !

Kai : What ?

Suzanne : **she faced him and opened a little velvet box** Your father offered me this as an engagement ring many moons ago.

Kai : It's very pretty.

Suzanne : It's an emerald. Perfect match for Bonnie's eyes.

Kai : Wait a minute. No. I don't intend to...Mmmm...

Suzanne : **she laughed a little** You think I'm old fashioned.

Kai : Yes.

Suzanne : Well, you obviously love her. Don't you want to marry her ?

Kai : I don't know.

Suzanne : I still want you to take the ring **she closed the box and put it in his hand**

Kai : Thanks...Mom.

She grinned.

* * *

Later

Kai opened the drawer of his nightstand and placed the box inside. He was still

not sure what to do with the ring. A vision of Bonnie in a white dressed flashed

through his mind. He smiled. That would be great but things were not safe.

Joshua was on the loose and he remained a threat. _If only I could kill him,_ he

thought. It was a dark deed but the only way to be free of him forever. He

heard a knock on his door.

Kai : Come in.

Bonnie : Hey.

Kai : Hey. Everything's alright ?

Bonnie : Yes, no urgent matter **she closed the door**

Kai : Thanks for coming by the way.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Your parents are great.

Kai : Yeah, I'm glad I met them. I never imagined this moment because I thought they were dead **he chuckled a bit**

Bonnie : They love each other and it's inspiring me to do this **she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him**

He kissed back adding more passion.

Bonnie : I feel like I'm on fire...

He picked her up and layed her on the bed. _Bless hormones,_ he thought. He

kissed down her neck. She let out a small moan. He felt like he hadn't been

touched in years. Removing their clothes went fast because they were getting

impatient. He kissed her before entering her softly because of the baby.

Bonnie : Ahhh...

Kai : What ? Did I hurt you ?

Bonnie : Nooo, it felt good.

He smiled and started to move.

* * *

Later again

Bonnie : **breathing heavily** Good job.

Kai : You too.

Bonnie : My hormones are still all over the place.

Kai : **a smile slowly spread on his face** Good because I have an idea.

Bonnie : What ?

He helped her out of the bed and picked her up. He placed her against the wall.

She frowned not getting it.

Kai : Wrap your legs around my waist.

She did as told. He smirked and with a move of hips he entered her again.

Bonnie : **she gasped** Oh my...

He moved up and down. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him to

secure her position. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his

shoulder.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

A month later

Kai opened the drawer and grabbed the little box inside. He knew it was the

right time to propose. They searched hard for Joshua but failed to locate him.

They used every tracking spell known to witches, even Kai's blood just in case.

The bastard was really good at hiding and covering his moves. They asked

questions around but that didn't work either. People were scared or they were

on his side. Either way, the coven was in the dark. Joshua didn't pull any trick

to get to Bonnie or Anna yet and that was even scarier. Deep down, Kai knew

his adoptive father was waiting patiently to strike. He put the box in his pocket

and left his room.

* * *

Bonnie was in the library. She was reading books, gathering knowledge. It was

not only to defeat Joshua. She found her calling. She wanted to teach magic to

little witch kids. She stroked her belly. Starting with her own. But for that

Joshua needed to be erased of the picture. Permanently. She didn't notice that

Kai was observing her leaned against the doorframe. She was starting to show

real signs of pregnancy. She had a little tummy now.

Kai : You are so beautiful.

Bonnie : **she looked up and smiled** Thanks.

Kai : Are you free ?

Bonnie : Yeah, why ?

Kai : It's a surprise. Come with me **he extended his hand**

She grabbed his hand and they left the library.

Kai : You need your jacket.

It appeared on her as soon as he spoke.

Bonnie : Are we going outside ?

Kai : Yes and I'm not talking about the garden.

She stopped walking.

Kai : What ?

Bonnie : It's not safe.

Kai : **he sighed** Bonnie, you shouldn't be scared. Don't let Joshua get into your head. You remain a witch, a powerful one. You have Bennett blood running in your veins. Plus, I'll protect you **he smiled**

Bonnie : You're right.

They left the house.

Bonnie : Where are we going by the way ?

Kai : That's part of the surprise. It's not very far. We can walk there.

* * *

They didn't talk a lot, just enjoying each other presence. They went outside the

town limits and he made them turn left down a path among trees. They reached

a clearing.

Kai : What do you think ?

Bonnie : **she looked around** It's lovely.

Kai : Bonnie ?

She looked at him. He smiled nervously and grabbed the little box before

getting down on one knee. Her eyes got wide. She saw that in the romantic

movie she watched with Elena a few days ago !

Kai : Bonnie Bennett, will you marry me ?

Bonnie : Yes !

He got up and slid the green ring on her finger.

Bonnie : It's so beautiful **she kissed him**

Kai : My mom gave it to me.

Bonnie : I love it.

Kai : I brought you here because you love nature and I was thinking it's a great place for an outdoor wedding.

Bonnie : Yes, it is. We need to decide when we get married.

Kai : Actually...

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : I told a few people about my idea two weeks ago. The wedding can be ready in a week.

Bonnie : But you didn't even know I was going to say yes.

Kai : I was hoping so.

Bonnie : What's the rush ?

Kai : I just don't want to waste another minute.

Bonnie : **she grinned** I'll marry you in a week then.

He kissed her and grabbed her hand to go home. She froze.

Kai : Bon ?

Bonnie : I thought I heard a laughter.

Kai : **he looked around** Let's go. We'll put extra magic wards for the wedding.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

A week later

The clearing was sunny. An altar had been built and a wedding witch was

waiting in front of it. An alley of flowers was creating a path between the rows

of seats. Most guests already arrived and were chatting nicely. They were the

witches of the coven. A small house was magically built on a side of the

clearing. Bonnie was getting ready inside. She was wearing a beautiful white

dress which wasn't too tight around her stomach. She didn't choose any veil

and her hair was wavy.

Elena : You're beautiful.

Bonnie : Thanks and also thank you for organizing this so fast.

Elena was wearing a golden dress. Her friend looked outside on the clearing.

Elena : What is it ?

Bonnie : Since Kai proposed, I have this bad feeling I can't shake.

Elena : We rose several layers of protection, it'll be fine.

Bonnie : I guess so.

Elena : C'mon, it's make up time **she smiled**

* * *

Kai walked to the wedding witch and greeted her. He was glad she could make

it on time. He was wearing a black tuxedo. He looked nervously around. He

couldn't wait to be magically married to Bonnie. Their bond would only grow

stronger after the ceremony. He fell on his knees when the ground started to

shake. Some other guests did the same. _What the hell ?_ He thought. He tried to

get on his feet without much success. He saw that the altar was sheltered and a

lot of chairs down. The tremor stopped but what followed wasn't better. A line

of vampires crossed past the trees line and walked towards them in the plain

light. _Daylight rings,_ he thought.

Kai : **he stood up** Get ready to fight !

* * *

Bonnie ran to the window and saw the bloodbath going on. The wedding was

ruined before it even started !

Elena : I need to get you to-

She couldn't finish her sentence. She was slammed against a wall by an

invisible force.

Bonnie : Elena !

She heard a laugh and Joshua uncloacked himself.

Bonnie : You ! **she threw her hand** Motus !

The old man flew away and groaned.

Bonnie : Elena, you hear me ? **she shook her shoulder**

Elena : **weakly** Run...

Joshua : You're not going anywhere **he magically locked the door**

Bonnie : Why now ? **she hissed**

Joshua : Because now I'm ready. You're beautiful, my son is lucky.

Bonnie : He is not your son, you stabbed him !

Joshua : True. Take my hand it's time to go.

Bonnie : Never !

Joshua : You don't have a choice ! **he started to chocke**

Bonnie looked at Elena. She had an angry expression on her face while she was

holding her tight fist up in the air and chocking Joshua. She joined her forces to

hers. It was working until Elena fell on her knees screaming. A woman came in.

Joshua : **he coughed** Just in time.

Bonnie looked around quickly. The woman was standing between her and the

door. She could still escape with a spell. She started to chant.

Woman : Dormare !

Bonnie fell on the floor.

Joshua : **he picked her up** Good job **he glared at Elena** You'll pay for this.

Elena : **she whispered** No...

Joshua and the woman disappeared in thin air.

* * *

In the clearing

It wasn't pretty. Guests were wounded, some of them maybe dead. Kai

decapitated a vampire. They were numerous but they were still dying. Another

one jumped on his right ready to attack. He was stopped and his heart popped

out of his chest.

Suzanne : Go to Bonnie !

He nodded and ran to the house. He ran inside. Elena was on the floor.

Kai : Elena !

Elena : I'll be fine.

Kai : Where's Bonnie ?!

Elena : Joshua took her, I'm so sorry. I tried, I really tried ! **she started to sob**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

For a second or two Kai didn't hear anything then Elena's words traveled their

way to reach his brain.

Kai : What ?!

Elena : I'm sorry, I...

He screamed and the window broke into pieces. He was losing control.

Elena : **she managed to sit up** Kai...

A chair suddenly broke down.

Patrick : That's enough, son **he walked inside carefully**

Kai : **shaky voice** I...I...

Patrick : You're no use if you're in that state **he grabbed his shoulders** Take deep breaths.

His son did as told.

Ruth : Elena !

Elena : I'm fine.

Her mother helped her up.

Kai : This can't be happening, no...

Suzanne : We'll find her, don't worry.

Kai : He had to ruin my wedding, steal away my happiness...

Ruth : She'll live for now. He needs her to continue the pregnancy and give birth.

Kai : Is that supposed to make me feel better ?

Ruth : Yes because it means we can come up with a rescue plan.

Kai : I need a moment alone **he stopped on the threshold** The vampires ?

Suzanne : All gone.

He nodded and left.

* * *

With Bonnie

She woke up in a bed. She quickly sat up and noticed she wasn't in her wedding

dress anymore. She was in a sort of pajamas instead. She looked around

herself. A simple bedroom with a window. She left the bed and tried to open it.

When she touched the handle she was thrown to the floor by a magical force

coming from the window.

?: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not good for the baby.

Bonnie got up as fast as she could and faced the person.

Becca : Glad to see you again.

Bonnie : Not me ! Let me go !

Becca : I can't do that.

Bonnie : Joshua's a demon, I got it. But why are you in this ? I thought you were a caring woman.

Becca : I love him and I swear that I'll love your baby.

Bonnie : I don't believe you **she threw her hand to unleash her magic but nothing happened**

Becca : We took your magic away. That was necessary.

Bonnie : **she snapped** You bitch, I...*she ran to Becca*

The witch quickly closed the door getting out of her reach.

Bonnie : Ahhhhh **she slammed her fists against the door**

Becca : **on the other side of the door** Sorry **she left**

The young woman slid on the floor.

* * *

The next day

Elena went in the yoga school. She needed to do a normal human activity today.

Kai was already looking frantically for Bonnie through town. She didn't think

Joshua would be this close but Kai wasn't listening. All he wanted was to find

his lost fiancée. She prepared herself for the first class of the day. Women were

already in the room.

Elena : Hello ladies. Ready to sweat a little and get more flexible ?

She got some answers.

Elena : Ok, let's start.

They only made a few positions when they smelled something weird.

Woman : Does it smell like smoke ?

Elena : **she frowned** Maybe, let me...*she walked to the door and opened it*

That was her mistake. It created an air succion and a flame bursted in the room.

She just had time to protect her face with her arm before being thrown down by

the blast of air. The women screamed. Elena cried out because of her burned

arm. Someone helped her up.

Elena : We need to get out of here. Take the emergency exit.

The group of women took that door but she stayed behind. She could stop the

fire with her power. Flames were coming in the room. She started to chant.

* * *

Meanwhile

The firemen were called and were rushing to the school. They parked their

truck and quickly got in place. They took their hoses and watered the building.

People were exiting it.

Chief : Borelli ! Go check if there's anyone left.

The young man nodded and suited himself up.

(A/N : Yup, bringing a new character. You might now him as Jeremy Gilbert on TVD but here he's Jeremy Borelli. Losely inspired from Chicago fire)

He went carefully in the building.

* * *

Elena wasn't succeeding at stopping the fire. _This isn't natural_ , she realized. She

fell on her knees coughing. She wondered if it was her end. She heard a noise

and looked up. A fireman was walking to her. He helped her and put an oxygen

mask over her face before gesturing towards the emergency exit. She nodded

and they went out of the building.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

He brought her to an ambulance and took off her mask.

Jeremy : You'll be ok, ma'am.

Elena : **she scoffed** Do I look that old ?

Jeremy : No, that's not what I meant ! I...

 _Good job, Borelli, she's cute and you already messed up,_ he thought. A

paramedic came to take care of her arm. He walked away to help his

coworkers.

Ruth : Elena !

Elena : I'm here.

Ruth : **she hugged her** I was so worried !

Elena : Ow owww...

Ruth : **she pulled away** Sorry.

Elena : It's my arm **she looked around** The fire wasn't an accident.

Ruth : Joshua ?

Elena : **she nodded** He said I would pay.

Ruth : Son of a bitch !

Some firemen looked at her.

Elena : **she stared at the building** It's all gone.

Ruth : It can be fixed.

Elena : But the priority is to find Bonnie.

* * *

Meanwhile

A plate with food appeared in her room. Bonnie looked at it with suspicion.

What if it was poisoned ?

?: You should eat.

She looked around quickly. She swore she was alone a minute ago.

Joshua : Right here **he appeared in the middle of the room**

The young woman sent him a death glare. She wished she had still her powers

so she could hurt him.

Joshua : You need to eat. I don't want an unhealthy baby.

Bonnie : That all that matters to you ? My baby ?

Joshua : Yes and you should be happy of that.

She studied the situation. The man she hated was between her and the door but

she wasn't powerless. She could improvise. She sat on her bed and started to

eat silently.

Joshua : That's better.

She grabbed her knife and threw it at his face. He jumped to avoid the flying

object and she ran to the door. She opened it roughly and ran down the

hallways. She reached the lobby when she got caught into a magic net. She

screamed as her body was lifted off the floor and trapped. People appeared like

they were drawn by an alarm.

Joshua : **he walked down the stairs** You didn't think I wouldn't put some securities, right ?

Bonnie : Where are we ?

Joshua : You don't recognize the place ? Oh right you've never been here. You don't remember ? You helped me find it on a map. Someone helped her down smoothly **he left**

* * *

That night

Kai was laying on his bed hugging a pillow. He didn't find any trace of Bonnie

in town. He sighed feeling like the caricature of a brooding man. He closed his

eyes trying to fall asleep. He felt sucked into a dream state. When he opened

his eyes he was in a sort of clearing.

?: Kai !

He turned around and saw Bonnie. He ran to her and hugged her tightly.

Bonnie : I missed you.

Kai : **he pulled away** Is that really you ?

Bonnie : Yes, Joshua may have taken away my powers but I still have the ability to connect with people through dreams apparently.

Kai : Did he hurt you ?

Bonnie : No **she shook her head** He wouldn't risk Anna's life.

Kai : Where are you ?

Bonnie : Held hostage in a house but I don't know exactly where. Kai, the blank page we found, it's a map !

Kai : How do you know ?

Bonnie : Because I helped him when he tapped into my magic.

Kai : I see. Well we'll try again to unlock the map.

Bonnie : I'm waking up. I'll tell you more next time.

Kai : Wait **he kissed her deeply**

She smiled before disappearing.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Ruth : At least we know she's fine.

Kai : I need to get her out of here. She's not in immediate danger but...

Ruth : We need a plan. We can't go there now hot headed and unprepared.

Kai : I'm not hot headed **he fought the temptation to pout like a kid**

Ruth : Not to mention we don't know where she is.

Kai : She told me about the hidden map. We should work on that.

Ruth : True. I couldn't access it before but this time I won't try alone.

* * *

They were in Ruth's room. They casted a protection spell around them.

Luke : What's the plan again ?

Ruth : We need to unlock the map. I'm going to take yours and Kai's energy to add strenght into my power. Don't worry, I won't take everything.

Kai : **he extended his hand** I'm ready.

She smiled a little. His love for Bonnie was really sweet and strong. She

grabbed his hand and Luke's before closing her eyes. She felt herself growing

stronger and started to chant. It was the more powerful spell she knew to reveal

what was invisible. At first she could hear the two men groaning as they felt

weaker and weaker but then wind started to blow and the sounds were blocked.

Her nose was bleeding and her eyes turned blank as her head got thrown back

by a strong force. She opened her mouth and silently screamed. The three of

them fell on the floor breathing heavily. Ruth got her eyes back to normal and

she blinked slowly a couple of times. She looked at both men. They were

breathing normally.

Luke : I...hope it worked.

Ruth : I'm going to check **she sat up and looked at the paper**

The map did appear.

Ruth : Worked.

Kai : Let's see this **he sat up quickly and got dizzy** Wow...

Ruth : Easy.

Kai : **he looked at the map** Seems like the house is deep in the woods. It's no surprise though. No neighbors, no trouble.

Ruth : Now we can come up with a plan.

* * *

With Elena

She looked at the yoga school. It was partly burnt down. Her heart was aching

and she knew Joshua did this on purpose. Emotional pain.

?: It will be fixed.

She jumped a little.

Jeremy : Sorry.

Elena : Oh it's you. And seriously, you needed to sneak on me like that ?

Jeremy : Why are you so jumpy ?

Elena : Do you always answer a question with another question ?

Jeremy : **he sighed** I saw you here and I was concerned but I can see you're fine. You're even bitchy.

Elena : **she scoffed** I...

?: **cheerful voice** Hello !

Jeremy : Caroline, you're here.

Caroline : Yes, I thought we could have a picnic. Who's your friend

Elena : **she eyed the blonde girl** I'm Elena.

Jeremy : We have to go. I'll see you around.

They walked away.

Luke : Wow, who's the hottie ?

Elena : **she shrugged** Jeremy. Fireman. Annoying.

Luke : He's a fireman, eh ? That just made 10 times hotter.

Elena : Shut it. The girl is probably his girlfriend anyway.

* * *

Caroline : **she glanced over her shoulder** She looks jealous.

Jeremy : And I care why ?

Caroline : I thought I felt a little sexual tension over there.

Caroline : Awww, you're not gonna talk to me, your awesome cousin ?

He rolled his eyes.

Caroline : Does she know your secret ?

Jeremy : Not yet.

Caroline : Elena Gilbert. Oh, she was a cheerleader in highschool and now she's a yoga teacher. Can you imagine how flexible she is ?

Jeremy : Shut it, Care.

She could see his ears turning pink and she giggled.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Bonnie was dreaming again. This time it was about her time in heaven after her

death in Salem. She was with her Grams and couldn't be happier to be reunited

with her family.

Grams : Come, there's someone I'd like you to meet.

Bonnie : Who ?

It was a stupid question because she knew who she would meet. A young

woman was sitting near a fountain.

Grams : Abbie, we're here.

Abbie : **she looked at them and smiled** My beautiful daughter.

Bonnie : M-mom ?

Abbie : Yes that's me.

Grams : I'll just leave you two alone **she walked away**

Bonnie : **she cleared her throat** I don't know what to say.

Abbie : **she got up** That's because we never got to know each other. I'm so sorry I abandoned you. 1

Bonnie : You didn't do that. You died giving birth to me.

Abbie : I wish I was there. I didn't see you growing up, I couldn't teach you magic and now you died so young.

Bonnie : I never knew you but I always missed a mother. Even though Grams did a nice work.

Abbie : Can I hug you ?

Bonnie : Of course.

Mother and daughter embraced each other. The young woman inhaled her scent.

She wondered if Abbie was feeling the same excitment she was.

Abbie : Now we have all the time in the world to get know each other.

* * *

Time passed differently on the other side than on earth. Bonnie felt that she

spent only a few months here when it was centuries. She knew there was a well

where she could see how the world was in the present day but she didn't want

to watch. She was far more interested in spending time with her Grams and

mom. Until one day. She saw her running to her.

Bonnie : Grams, what's going on ?

Grams : **she grabbed her hands** You might think it's too soon but you're ready for this.

Bonnie : What are you talking about ?

Grams : Your second life.

Bonnie : What...*she felt pulled downwards*

Grams : Good luck.

Bonnie : No wait...*she disappeared towards a room full of witches*

* * *

Ruth : Now that we know where she is, we need an army. That's why I'm leaving for a few days.

Kai : And who will be in charge in the meantime ?

Ruth : Elena, Luke and you I guess.

Kai : Noted. Keep in touch though.

Ruth : Of course. Do you know where's Elena ?

Kai : Probably in town. Losing the yoga school is hard for her.

Ruth : She'll get it back with time.

* * *

Elena was in a coffee shop. She was looking at various spells on her laptop. She

drank her latte slowly.

Jeremy : I knew you were a latte kind of girl.

Elena : What are you doing here ?

Jeremy : **he sat in front of her** Giving you the pleasure of my company.

She rolled her eyes.

Jeremy : **he pointed at the laptop** Any luck with your witchywoo ?

Elena : What ?

Jeremy : Just asking you about magic.

Elena : I don't know what you're talking about.

Jeremy : Oh so I take you don't want my help with Bonnie ?

Elena : **she widened her eyes** H-how...

Jeremy : ….Do I know about that ? Let me tell you a secret **he leaned over the table** I'm a hunter.

Elena : Of evil ? I thought you were a fireman.

Jeremy : I'm both actually. I know you're a witch. We keep tabs on every supernatural creatures in Mystic Falls.

She got silent for a while. He took the time to finish his coffee.

Elena : How can you help ?


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Kai looked at Jeremy then at Matt.

Elena : It's time you say something.

Kai : I can't believe you never told me you're a member of a secret society.

Matt : And you didn't tell me you were a warlock. But I knew.

Kai : Fair enough.

Matt : I couldn't just be the waiter with a busted knee.

Jeremy cleared his throat.

Luke : We're getting off the topic.

Elena : How do you guys know about us ? About everything ?

Jeremy : We have files. We investigate any supernatural creature in this town and any freak event.

Elena : So you think we're freaks ?

Jeremy : That's not what I meant.

Luke : Can you two just go blow off some steam in bed ?

They both looked away.

Kai : What do you know and how can you help ?

Matt : We knew about the two covens so we kept an eye on all of you. We followed Joshua and we know where he is. We can free Bonnie.

Kai : It's nothing new. We already...

Matt : **he raised his hands** So you also know about the bunch of vampires ?

Everyone but Jeremy : What ?

Jeremy : He gathered them to watch the mansion.

Kai : A protection. He knows we'd fight back.

Luke : Elena, your mom...

Elena : I'm calling her **she left the room**

* * *

Elena : She's coming back tonight and with help.

Kai : How much ?

Elena : Twelve.

Matt : And the squad. We're ten. We can fight the vampires.

Kai : That could work.

They started to think about a plan.

* * *

That night

Bonnie fell asleep and she went to the clearing in her dreams.

Kai : **leaning against a tree** Hey, babe.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Kai **she tiptoed to kiss him**

He pulled his arms around her waist and he kissed her for a long time.

Bonnie : I miss you.

Kai : Same. No one hurt you ?

Bonnie : **she shook her head** No but I saw vampires.

Kai : I know **he filled her in about the squad**

Bonnie : I'm glad you got help because Joshua always seems to be so many steps ahead.

Kai : True but this time it will be different.

Bonnie : When ?

Kai : Tomorrow night.

Bonnie : I'll be ready.

* * *

The next night

They were looking at the house from their hiding spot.

Ruth : Elena, be careful ok ?

Elena : Same for you. I know the battle could be lethal **she hugged her**

Ruth : I'm going to see the squad **she pulled away, kissed her forehead and walked away**

Elena looked around. Fighters were getting ready. She noticed that Kai stayed

apart from the group. He was looking at the house as if he could see Bonnie

through the walls.

Elena : **she walked to him** A penny for your thoughts.

Kai : I'm going to take down Joshua.

Elena : We are going to do that.

Kai : **he shook his head** No that part is for me. I'm killing him.

Elena : Kai...

Kai : Focus on staying alive.

Elena : **she cleared her throat** In case we die tonight...*she grabbed his face and kissed him*

He was a little taken aback but he didn't think much about this gesture. He

waited until it was over not moving letting her have this kiss.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Jeremy walked away without making a noise. He wanted to see Elena but then

he saw them. He clentched his fists. _Maybe she really doesn't like me,_ he

thought. Maybe she liked Kai who wasn't even free. He went back to Matt.

Matt : You're ok ? You look super pissed.

Jeremy : I'm fine ! Let's go hunt **he grabbed a gun**

* * *

A few minutes later

Bonnie woke up in a jolt with all the noise. The battle began ! She told herself

she wouldn't fall asleep but the pregnancy decided otherwise. She left the bed.

Her mission was to get in Joshua's office and take her necklace back. She

opened the door and walked away. There was no one since they were all busy

downstairs.

* * *

The hunters were killing the vampires. Kai walked to the house almost easily.

He needed to find Bonnie and then take care of Joshua. He went inside.

?: Oh look what the cat dragged in. The prodigal son.

Kai : Wrong, I'm not his son, Zachary.

Zachary : You're back for your girl anyway.

Kai : Where is she ?

Zachary : Over my dead body.

Kai : Not a problem.

They started to fight. Kai had the upper hand until his adversary pulled a nasty

trick. The warlock groaned as he flew harshly on the floor.

Zachary : Awww poor Kai, you always had a weak soft spot.

Kai : **trying to get up** Well...

Zachary : **he chuckled** It was easier than I...*he started to choke*

Suzanne : You're forgetting he has a mother **she made him faint**

Kai : Wow you're badass, mom **he got up**

Suzanne : You got that from me. Now c'mon, go find Bonnie.

Kai : What about you ?

Suzanne : I'll be fine. Go.

* * *

Jeremy carefully walked down the hallway. The vampires outside were dead

and he was checking if there was any here. He heard a noise and his hands

tightened on his weapon. He saw a man.

Jeremy : Hey !

The man turned around and showed his fangs. He ran to the hunter. Jeremy got

ready to shoot aiming for the heart.

Elena : Duck !

He kneeled on the floor just in time to avoid a fireball. The vampire screamed

and turned into dust.

Jeremy : **he whistled and got up** Badass.

Elena : I figured you'd need some help.

Jeremy : Remind me to never get on your bad side.

Elena : Oh you already are **she patted his arm and walked away**

He couldn't help but smile as he followed her.

* * *

Bonnie slid in the office.

Joshua : Goodnight.

Bonnie : **she got startled** I thought...

Joshua : He's here for you.

Bonnie : Obviously ! You didn't think Kai would give up. You don't even care that your coven might be dying ?!

Joshua : You already know I'm a heartless bastard. The only thing that interests me is your baby.

Bonnie : I want my necklace.

Joshua : You mean this ? **he showed the necklace in his hand** What are you without it ?

Bonnie : **she glared at him** I'll gladly show you.

* * *

Kai : Don't move !

?: It's me, Becca !

Kai : Where is he ?!

Becca : I don't know, look...

Kai : Stop lying !

Becca : **she whispered** In his office. First floor, second door.

Kai : I'm not going to kill you. I can't because you're the person that raised me but leave and never come back.

Becca : What about Jo-

Kai : Just leave **he climbed the stairs**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

When he got in Joshua's office he had to avoid a blast of magic. He saw Bonnie

and the grey-haired man fighting. She probably got her powers back. Again. He

smiled at one of her attacks. She was skilled. He prepared a fireball and threw

it at his former father. Joshua yelled when he got hit on the shoulder.

Kai : **sarcastically** Goodnight, pops.

The old man looked at him with feverish eyes.

Kai : Yes, I'm here to ruin your plans just like you ruined my wedding.

Joshua : **fuming** You...

Kai : Shut up **he said a spell that made his enemy move in slow motion**

Bonnie : I'm so glad to see you **she went to him and kissed his lips**

Kai : **he caressed her hair** You need to go.

Bonnie : What ? No, we're stronger together.

Joshua was making noises. The spell wouldn't last long.

Kai : But this is my fight.

Bonnie : But...

He whispered something and she couldn't move. Only a look of total surprise

appeared on her face.

Kai : I'm sorry **he grabbed her face** No matter what happens tonight, you need to know that I always loved you and always will **he kissed her forehead and made her vanish out of the room**

* * *

Elena and Jeremy weren't alone anymore. A vampire and a witch.

Jeremy : Any ideas ?

Elena : Umm attacking ?

Their opponents must have gotten impatient because they ran to them. Elena

managed to give an aneurysm (sp?) to the vampire while Jeremy was fighting

the witch. The vampire was stronger than expected and he threw her against a

wall which distracted Jeremy. The witch threw a magic blow on him and he

collapsed.

Elena : Jeremy !

The vampire laughed but not a long time. The young woman made a fist with

her hand and she turned it in the air. His heart popped out of his chest and he

died for good.

Witch : Not bad. Sure you don't want to join us ?

Elena : Over my dead body.

Witch : **she shook her head and pointed at Jeremy** Or over his **she vanished**

He made some noises and Elena ran to him. His chest was badly wounded.

Elena : **she kneeled next to him** Oh my god...

Jeremy : **he took a sharp breath** Now would be time for some witchy woo.

Elena : Yes ummmm...Yeah I'm going to...*she put her hands on the wound*

He winced.

Elena : Sorry **she tried a spell but it failed**

Jeremy : Oh...

Elena : I don't have enough juice.

Jeremy : It's ok...

She put his head on her lap and caressed his hair softly.

Jeremy : Wait, are you crying ?

Elena : Yes...

He touched her cheek to wipe a tear. This sweet gesture made her lean in and

kiss his lips softly.

* * *

The second Bonnie left Joshua jumped on Kai. His adoptive son got surprised

because he didn't expect him to unfreeze so fast. They fell on the floor.

Joshua : **he growled** I should have made sure you were dead the first time.

Kai : Oh you mean when you stabbed me ? **he punched him**

Joshua rolled off of him.

Kai : I've learned some nasty spells for you. You should feel honored.

Joshua : You talk too much **he threw a fireball at him**

Kai ducked and hid behind a chair. This was the end. He knew it was kill or be

killed. And he planned on Joshua to be dead.

Kai : Any last words ?

Joshua groaned and walked towards him. He looked confident about his victory. So full of himself.

Kai : Becca will be sad but I'm sure that with time she's going to be so much better without you.

Joshua : And Bonnie without you, eh ? **He kicked the chair ready to attack and...found no one**

Kai : **from behind him** Goodbye **he placed his hands on Joshua's head and started to chant**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

At first Bonnie was disoriented. She didn't know where Kai sent her but she

realized she was still in the house. Her instinct was to go back to Joshua's

office to help Kai. He couldn't face this monster alone. She turned a corner and

heard someone sobbing. She took a peek. Elena and a young man she didn't

know. He was injured.

Bonnie : Elena ?

Elena : **she looked up** Oh Bonnie, it's really you ?

Bonnie : Yes **she kneeled next to her** He needs help.

Elena : I know but my powers are useless !

Jeremy made a worrying noise.

Bonnie : We do a spell together.

Elena : **she looked at Jeremy** Alright **she grabbed Bonnie's hand**

They chanted and a strong wind started to blow around them. Jeremy shook and

arched his back. Elena got scared they were making things worse and she

leaned towards him. _Don't let go of my hand,_ Bonnie spoke on her mind. She

nodded and kept working on the spell. Jeremy's spasmes stopped and he started

to heal.

Bonnie : Much better, uh ?

Elena : Thank you **she hugged her** It's so good to see you again.

Bonnie : Same. I hope Kai will make it though.

Jeremy : **he touched his chest** I'm fine by the way, thanks for the witchy woo.

* * *

Meanwhile

Kai looked at the falling body. He touched it with his feet. Dead. He said a few

words and turned his head to the mirror where he saw Joshua's soul.

Joshua : What the hell ?

Kai : **He touched the mirror** Yeah it's possible you'll end up here in a few minutes, father.

Joshua : Let me out ! **He tried to escape through the glass but failed**

Kai : You filthy bastard could always find a way to come back but I'm going to make sure it never happens **he put his hands on both sides of the mirror and chanted in a very ancient langage**

Joshua : No...

Joshua : No...

Blue flames escaped from Kai's hands and licked the mirror. He threw his head

back and his eyes turned black.

* * *

Later

The battle was over. Bonnie was searching for Kai. She started by the office.

She pushed the door afraid of what she could find. She looked around the

room. At least Joshua wasn't here. She saw Kai laying on the floor.

Bonnie : Kai ! **she ran to him**

Kai : **he groaned** Not so loud, woman.

Bonnie : **she kneeled next to him** What happened ?

Kai : **he opened his eyes** I won.

Bonnie : Joshua ?

Kai : Gone for good **he touched his head** That gave me a headache.

She hugged him tightly.

* * *

Two weeks later

Elena : This time you're really getting married.

Bonnie : **she laughed a little** Yes.

Her friend fixed a strand of hair in place. They changed the dresses and

location. The wedding was happening in Bonnie's coven mansion garden.

Bonnie : We invited Jeremy and the Mystic Falls protection squad.

Elena : What ?!

Bonnie : I thought you'd be happy.

Elena : I um...I don't know.

Bonnie : Today is all about love.

Elena : You're ready **she walked away to begin the ceremony**

* * *

It was sweet and beautiful. Kai was waiting at the altar with the wedding witch.

He smiled when he saw his future wife. She was stunning. _It's finally_

 _happening,_ he thought. She smiled and grabbed his hand softly. They swore to

be a wonderful couple filled with love and comprehension, to always be there

for each other but to not forget their individuality. The wedding witch tied their

left hands together for a minute and blessed their marriage. Then Kai kissed

Bonnie. Their first kiss as husband and wife.

A/N : It's almost over but we need to see the baby first, right ?:D


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 (finale)

Bonnie : What do I do now ?

Kai : You're supposed to throw your bouquet into a group of single girls and the one who catches it will be the next bride.

Bonnie : What if I want to choose someone in particular ?

Kai : It's your wedding, honey. Do as you wish **he kissed her**

She smiled and enchanted the bouquet. They watched it fly away and land on

Elena's lap. They laughed at her surprised face. After that the reception began

and the dancing.

* * *

Jeremy : Goodnight, Lena.

Elena : I see you were invited to the reception too.

Jeremy : Yes. Bonnie and Kai were very thanksful.

Elena : Mmmmm of course...

Jeremy : You don't seem too happy to see me. If I remember correctly you're the one who kissed me.

Elena : I thought you were dying, it was a parting gift !

Jeremy : **he chuckled** Yeah keep telling yourself that.

She grabbed a glass of champagne and walked away.

* * *

Ruth : Your attention, please ! It's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance.

Everyone clapped and watched the couple getting in the middle of the

dancefloor.

(ok so for this scene, Wanted by Hunter Hayes is playing)

Kai smiled as he took her in his arms. She giggled a little.

Kai : I'm gonna try not to step on your toes.

The music started and they danced slowly.

Bonnie : I like this song.

Kai : It's very corny but it sums up what I feel about you.

Bonnie : **she laughed** It's fine to express your feelings. I love you so much **she kissed him deeply**

* * *

Elena was observing them. She didn't regret kissing Kai but she would never

tell Bonnie.

Jeremy : You want to dance ?

Elena : Will you leave me alone if I say yes ?

Jeremy : Not likely **he extanded his hand and put on his best charming smile**

Elena : Fine **she grabbed his hand and they went on the dancefloor**

* * *

Bonnie put her head against his chest. They were slow dancing. She felt him

smelling her hair and smiled. His hands were on her waist and slid almost on

her butt.

Bonnie : Someone is eager to go on our honeymoon.

Kai : Well...You, me and the Caribbeans...That's hot.

Bonnie : Not to mention my hormones.

Kai : Maybe we should just run away from the reception now.

* * *

Elena and Jeremy were still dancing.

Jeremy : It's the third in a row.

Elena : Shhh or I change my mind.

Jeremy : Elena ?

Elena : **she looked up** What ?

Jeremy : I'm in danger and I think you should kiss me. Like right now.

Elena : **she shook her head** Your turn.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. After the song they disappeared and went to

the house. In her room.

* * *

Months later

Bonnie was baking. It was her new passion along with teaching magic to

younger witches and warlocks. She was very pregnant but...

Bonnie : Ow ! **she grabbed her belly**

Kai : What's going on ?

Bonnie : I think...*her water broke down*

Kai : Got it. Let's go to the hospital.

They had discussed about this topic : hospital or home. Bonnie said that in her

first life women often died from childbirth so they chose the hospital. The

young witch was scared.

(A/N : Ok so I don't really know what to write so let's just skip to the part where the baby's here)

Bonnie was staring at her little girl. She was so tiny and like all moms in the

universe she thought her baby was the most beautiful one.

Kai : Can I hold her ?

Bonnie : Of course. Watch the head.

Kai : I took a future dad class.

Bonnie : Oh yeah **she giggled to the memories**

Kai : Now give me my daughter.

Bonnie : Fine.

Kai : **he grabbed her carefully** Hey Anna banana **he smiled** Do you think she knows she's the most powerful baby in the world ?

Bonnie : Shhhh she has time for that. And also don't teach her too soon how to walk into dreams.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

THE END!


End file.
